


Trophäen

by Ripuaria



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripuaria/pseuds/Ripuaria
Summary: Harry Dresden ist nicht der einzige Magier-Detektiv in Chicagos Gelben Seiten. Noch ist er lediglich ein Jugendlicher, dessen Talent sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen größer zu sein scheint,  als seine magische Begabung. (Zeitliche Einordnung: Vor Beginn der Serie)





	1. Chapter 1

Ein mit nichts zu vergleichender Gestank, der den Brandgeruch völlig überdeckte, strömte von der Kreatur aus. Die Ausdünstung war so intensiv, dass sie sich wie ein fauliger Belag in Nase und Rachen festzusetzen schien. Die triumphierenden Schreie des Dämons glichen nicht nur in ihrer Lautstärke dem Trommelfell durchbohrenden Kreischen eines bremsenden Zuges. Ich wollte mir die Ohren zuhalten, die Augen zusammenkneifen, schreiend fortlaufen - und sei es direkt in die Flammen, die bereits aus dem Treppenhaus züngelten - aber mein Körper gehorchte mir nicht. Ich klebte auf dem schleimigen Boden vor dem Dämon, wie auf überdimensionalem Fliegenpapier. Mein Stab lag außer Reichweite, dort, wo der letzte Angriff meines Ziehvaters ihn hingeschleudert hatte.

_Justin._

Für einen kurzen Moment sah ich seine hagere Gestalt in den Rauchschwaden hinter dem Produkt seiner Beschwörung. Die Sigillen auf seinem Stab glühten, als würde das Holz bereits von innen vom Feuer verzehrt. Sein Gesicht war eine Fratze des Zorns und Triumphs.  
Der Dämon kam näher, seine borstigen Auswüchse peitschten durch den Rauch. Er wusste, dass ich nicht entkommen konnte und spielte mit mir. Erneut zuckte eine Geißel in meine Richtung. Ich schrie, wand mich in nackter Panik und kam doch nicht los. Der Tentakel streifte meinen Fuß und allein die flüchtige Berührung reichte, dass Schmerz bis in meine Hüfte hinauf fuhr. Als ich mich aufbäumte, traf ein weiterer, heftigerer Schlag meine Schulter. Mein Atmen stockte, mein Herzschlag setzte aus und ich stürzte.

Purer Reflex sorgte dafür, dass ich mich auf die Seite rollte, bevor ich mir die Seele aus dem Leib kotzte.  
Als nicht einmal mehr Galle kam, zog ich die Knie bis an die Brust und umschlang sie mit den Armen. Aus Furcht wieder einzuschlafen, wagte ich es nicht die Augen zu schließen obwohl sie brannten und tränten, als wären sie tatsächlich wieder dem Rauch ausgesetzt gewesen.  
Die letzten Nächte hatten mich gelehrt, das Licht vor dem Schlafengehen brennen zu lassen. Doch der gelbliche Schein der Petroleumlampe spendete keinen Trost, er ließ das karg eingerichtete Dachzimmer lediglich so surreal erscheinen wie eine alte Photographie.  
Hier, die Farm in Missouri, das musste ein Traum sein.  
Ich hatte meinen Adoptivvater nie getötet, und auch Elaine nicht, meine Ziehschwester, meine Geliebte.  
Dies hier musste einer dieser ganz besonders grässlichen Alpträume sein, in denen man glaubte aufgewacht zu sein, in Wahrheit aber nur in eine andere Traumsequenz gewechselt war.  
Als ich meine Finger in die kaum verheilte Wunde an meiner Hüfte krallte, musste ich mir auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht zu schreien. Der Schmerz war zu scharf, zu klar für das nebulöse Empfinden, das man in Träumen hatte.  
Dies war die Realität.

Irgendwann zwang ich mich dazu mich aufzusetzen. Mein T-Shirt und meine Shorts waren nicht nur klamm vor Schweiß, der Stoff war so nass, dass man ihn hätte auswringen können. Ich zog mir das Shirt über den Kopf und warf es über die Lache des Erbrochenen auf dem Boden. Justin und Elaine waren tot. Ich hatte sie umgebracht. Ekel ließ mich erneut würgen. Den Dämon hatte ich nicht zu tötet vermocht, ich hatte lediglich seine physische Gestalt, seine Hülle, zerstört. Er würde zurückkehren, irgendwann. Wenn nicht in einem Jahr, dann in zehn. Oder in hundert. Magier waren langlebig und er hatte alle Zeit der Welt um mich zu bekommen. Und das würde er. Ich konnte ihm nicht entfliehen, er hatte mich gezeichnet, markiert: Seine Signatur hing an mir wie Hundescheiße an einer Schuhsohle.

Alles tat weh, jeder Muskel, jede Sehne in meinem Körper schien zum Zerreißen gespannt. Die Narbe an meiner Hüfte, die von einer der Wunden stammte, die Justin mir vor drei Wochen beigebracht hatte, pochte, Magensäure brannte mir in der Kehle und hinter meiner Stirn hämmerte heftiger Kopfschmerz. Die leichten Verbrennungen an meinem Fuß und meiner Schulter waren harmlos dagegen. Sie stammten von dem Schutzkreis, den ich mir angewöhnt hatte, seit jener Nacht um mich zu ziehen. Er diente nicht nur dazu, alles Unwillkommene draußen zu halten, der innere Ring sollte mich wecken, wenn ich mich in meinen Alpträumen herumwarf und um mich schlug. Dass die Berührungen Verbrennungen hinterließen, war nicht so gedacht, ich bekam einfach nur die Intensität des Bannkreises nicht besser geregelt. Diese Art der Traumaturgie war Elaines - ... war nicht mein Ding.  
Ich streckte einen Arm aus, konzentrierte mich darauf, den Kreis willentlich zu brechen und spürte wie die Kuppel erlosch. Ich war mir nicht einmal sicher, ob der Bannkreis sonst noch funktionierte wie beabsichtigt und schalldicht war. Anscheinend. Meine Schreie mussten bis in McCoys Schlafzimmer im Stockwerk unter mir gedrungen sein - falls ich tatsächlich und nicht nur im Traum geschrien hatte. Aber vielleicht schlief der Alte auch nur tief und fest. Bisher hatte er sich jedenfalls nicht über den Lärm beschwert, den ich jede Nacht veranstaltete.

Ich stand auf, warf Kissen und Laken auf das unbenutzte Bett und wischte mit dem dreckigen T-Shirt über den Boden um die Kreidesymbole auszulöschen. Dann öffnete ich den Schrank, zog meine wenigen Habseligkeiten aus den Fächern und stopfte sie in meine Tasche. Barfuß trat ich auf den Korridor, ging die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss hinab und zur Küche.  
Das Sechserpack in Folie eingeschweißter Hotdogs, das ganz oben in der Eisbox lag, passte noch in meine Tasche.

In dem gusseisernen Ungetüm von Kochofen brannte die Nacht über die Glut unter einer Ascheschicht. Ich öffnete die Klappe, stocherte in den Kohlen, damit Sauerstoff an sie kam und warf das zusammengeknüllte T-Shirt hinein. Nach kurzem Zögern auch meine Shorts. Warum ich das tat, konnte ich ebenso wenig erklären, wie ich den Grund hätte nennen können, warum ich anstatt das Badezimmer zu benutzen in den Stall ging, um mich dort unter der Pumpe zu waschen. Das Klappern und Rumpeln der alten Wasserrohre im Haus wäre im Endeffekt nicht lauter gewesen als das Knarren der Bohlen von Fußboden und Treppe.

Ein gemurmeltes Wort entzündete den Docht der Lampe, die außen an der Stalltür hing.  
Als ich mit ihr in der Hand an den Pferdeboxen vorbeitrat, zuckten zwei Paar Ohren synchron zurück, ein tellergroßer Huf des schwarzen Kaltbluts traf mit der Wucht eines Schmiedehammers die Stallwand, während das andere Pferd lediglich ein warnendes Wiehern ausstieß. Nicht nur für andere Magier war ich gezeichnet, sondern für alle Kreaturen, deren Instinkte und Sinne wacher waren, als die des Durchschnittsmenschen.

Ich wusch mich und spülte mir den Mund aus, um den bitteren Geschmack nach Galle und Erbrochenem loszuwerden. Dann zog ich mich ohne Abtrocknen an und ging.  
Ich hatte bereits mehrere hundert Meter der Auffahrt hinter mich gebracht, als mir einfiel, dass ich etwas vergessen hatte.  
Noch mal zurück.

Man konnte den Heuboden über dem Schweinestall durch eine Leiter am hinteren Ende betreten. Zum Glück - denn hätte ich durch den Stall selbst gehen müssen, hätten die Schweine wohl einen Aufstand veranstaltet, den man bis nach Kansas hätte hören können.  
Am Ende des Speichers befand sich eine abgetrennte Kammer, in der kaputtes Werkzeug und anderer Kram lagerte, der aussah, als verstaube er dort bereits seit mehreren Jahrhunderten.  
Die Plastiktüte lag noch in dem umgedrehten Holzeimer, unter dem ich sie versteckt hatte. Ich sah hinein, um ganz sicher zu gehen. Das Licht der Lampe wurde von orangen Zwillingsfunken in den Augenhöhlen eines Schädels beantwortet, dessen Unterkiefer sich zu einem gespielten Gähnen öffnete.

"Harry!", erklang eine Stimme aus dem Schädel, "Womit habe ich denn die freudige Überraschung deine Besuchs verdient? Gerade wo ich mich an dieses lauschige Plätzchen gewöhnt habe und dabei war, dem Grunzen der Schweine etwas abzugewinnen, da sie im Gegensatz zu meiner gewohnten menschlichen Gesellschaft - "

"Sei still!", befahl ich ihm.

"Yessa Massa! Ich - ", Bob unterbrach sich selbst, die Lichtgloben in den Augenhöhlen flammten heller auf, als er mich genauer betrachtete. "He, nimm's mir nicht übel, Harry, aber du siehst echt scheiße aus."

"Halt die Klappe!", herrschte ich ihn an, "Halt einfach nur die verdammte Klappe!"

Ich gab ihm keine Gelegenheit zu widersprechen, stopfte ihn in die Tüte, und diese in meine Tasche.  
Bob war ein Elementar, ein Geist der Luft und des Intellekts, der an den Schädel gebunden war und ihn nur auf Geheiß seines Besitzers verlassen konnte. Als ich ihn aus den rauchenden Trümmern von Justins Arbeitszimmer gezogen hatte, war er quasi zu meinem Eigentum geworden.  
Dabei hatte er sich verändert. Seine zynischen, hintersinnigen Wortspielereien, mit denen er Justin geantwortet hatte, waren zum schnoddrigen Sarkasmus von jemandem geworden, der klang als sei er in meinem Alter. Ich wusste, dass ein Elementar kein eigenes Wesen, keine Persönlichkeit hatte wie ein Mensch. Trotzdem. Es war verdammt _verstörend_ wenn sich jemand, den man seit Jahren kannte, plötzlich völlig anders benahm, auch wenn dieser jemand nur ein Geist war. Der Bob, den ich kennen gelernt hatte, war eine Lüge gewesen. So wie Justin DuMorne nie der Vater gewesen war, den ich in ihm gesehen hatte. Oder Elaine - ... Ich versuchte vergebens den Kloß in meinem Hals hinunterzuschlucken und weigerte mich, den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken.

 

Am Ende der Auffahrt beim verwitterten Schild _'Hog Hollow'_ , dessen Aufschrift man selbst im hellen Tageslicht kaum mehr lesen konnte, wandte ich mich nach rechts - einfach aus dem Grund, da der Himmel sich dort freundlicher zeigte. Es musste zwischen Mitternacht und Morgengrauen sein, vor mir war der Horizont noch sternenklar. Zusammen mit dem schwachen Licht des dünnen Neumonds reichte der Schein der Sterne gerade aus, mich das dunkle Asphaltband der Straße zwischen den Feldern erkennen zu lassen. Hinter mir bedeckten Wolken den Himmel und alle meine Sinne verrieten mir, dass sich ein beachtliches Unwetter zusammenbraute.

Wäre mir da bereits klar gewesen, dass das auf weit mehr als ein wenig Regen, Blitz und Donner hinauslaufen würde, wäre ich lieber im Bett geblieben und hätte weiter von Dämonen geträumt.


	2. Chapter 2

Während der ersten ein oder zwei Meilen Fußmarsches hatte ich das Gefühl verfolgt zu werden. Aber es war sicher nur meine Einbildungskraft. Meine Nerven lagen blank, die Dunkelheit machte mir zu schaffen. _Missouri_ machte mir zu schaffen. Das war hier nicht die verdammte Wildnis, es gab im Umkreis von hunderten von Meilen nichts anderes als seit Generationen gezähmtes Farmland, aber ich war in der Stadt aufgewachsen. Das Weite, Offene machte mich so nervös wie einen Präriehund, der sich zu weit von seinem Bau entfernt hatte und über sich die Raubvögel kreisen spürte.  
Nach fünf weiteren Meilen - der Himmel im Osten färbte sich bereits anthrazitgrau - wurde mir schließlich klar, dass ich gerade dabei war, mir ganz gewaltige Schwierigkeiten einzuhandeln.  
Zwar hatte das Weiße Konzil Justins Tod letztendlich als Akt der Selbstverteidigung gewertet, dennoch hatten sie mich mit dem Bann des Damokles belegt: Was hieß, dass ich die kommenden Jahre unter der Aufsicht des Wächters McCoy stand, und keinen einzigen Schritt tun durfte, der nicht von ihm abgesegnet worden war.  
Der alte Schotte stand üblicherweise im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes mit den Hühnern auf und verlangte von mir dasselbe. Wenn ich sofort kehrt machte, könnte ich es noch schaffen, wieder zurück zu sein, bevor er festgestellt hatte, dass ich verschwunden war.  
Es wäre vernünftig umzukehren. Aber ich war nicht vernünftig. Ich verließ statt dessen die Straße, um parallel zu ihr in den Maisfeldern weiter zu laufen, von wo man mich von der Straße aus nicht sehen konnte.

Fünf Minuten später begann es zu regnen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig genug kam ich auf die Idee, die Plastiktüte, in der Bob versteckt gewesen war, über meine Tasche zu ziehen, damit der Regen, der das Leinen bereits durchdrungen hatte, nicht auch noch meine Klamotten darin nass machte. Gegen alles andere konnte ich nichts ausrichten. Meine Jeansjacke war nicht dazu gemacht Regen abzuhalten. Das feine Nieseln wurde immer dichter und die Maisstauden, deren Blätter mich beim Gehen ständig streiften, taten ihr Übriges, um mich in kurzer Zeit bis auf die Haut zu durchnässen.

Gegen Mittag hielt ich an, um die Hotdogs auszupacken und drei der Würstchen zu essen. Es kostete mich einige Überwindung, die anderen wieder wegzustecken, denn die letzte anständige Mahlzeit hatte ich gestern Mittag gehabt. Das Abendessen zählte nicht, da ich ja selbiges vor einigen Stunden wieder auf dem Fußboden meines Schlafzimmers verteilt hatte.  
Ich wünschte ich hätte die Pause nutzen können, um mich hinzusetzen. Meine Beine taten vom ungewohnt langen Laufen auf dem unebenen Untergrund weh, aber die nassen Lehmbrocken zwischen dem Mais sahen nicht wirklich einladend aus.  
_Denk positiv, Harry,_ ermahnte ich mich, _Der Regen ist dein Freund, dein Verbündeter._  
Fließendes Wasser erschwerte jeden Zauber oder machte ihn sogar unmöglich: Und das war auch der einzige Grund, aus dem McCoy mich nicht bereits wieder eingesackt hatte.

Am späten Nachmittag war ich dann so weit - so verdammt müde, hungrig, nass und durchfroren - dass ich am liebsten vor Erschöpfung, Selbstmitleid, Wut auf meine eigene Dummheit und die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt allgemein zu heulen angefangen hätte.  
Ich wollte ein normales Leben! Hätte ich die Wahl, ich würde sofort mit jedem anderem in meinem Alter tauschen. Was gäbe ich darum, dass das Schlimmste, worüber ich mir den Kopf zerbrechen müsste, wäre wie ich es schaffe, dass eine der Cheerleader endlich mit mir ausginge.  
Was gäbe ich darum, dass mein schlimmster Alptraum der wäre, nackt vor der ganzen Klasse an der Tafel zu stehen und die Rechenaufgabe nicht lösen zu können.  
Und was verdammt noch mal gäbe ich darum, dass die schlimmste Bedrohung, die ich mir vorstellen kann, die wäre, dass der Schulhoftyrann aus der Klasse über mir meine neue Jacke abziehen wollte.  
All diejenigen, die sich vorstellten, wie toll es doch wäre an meiner Stelle zu sein, die sich danach sehnten, die Fähigkeit zu haben Feuerbälle zu verschießen, sich unsichtbar zu machen, magische Wesen zu rufen und zu bannen, die wussten nicht, wie hoch der Preis dafür war!

Irgendwann blieb ich stehen um die verbliebenen drei Würstchen zu essen, hatte danach aber immer noch Hunger. Trotz besseren Wissens pflücke ich einen der Maiskolben und schälte ihn aus seinen Blättern. Natürlich war er noch unreif und ungenießbar. Ich warf ihn fort, ging weiter. Nicht um an irgendein Ziel zu kommen, sondern einfach aus purer Sturheit. Und deswegen, weil wenn ich stehen blieb, das Wasser in der Pfütze unter mir sich bis zu den Knöcheln sammelte.

Was für ein Teufel hatte mich bloß geritten, als ich auf die hirnverbrannte Idee gekommen war, abzuhauen? Ich hätte umkehren sollen, als es noch möglich gewesen war. Jetzt hatte McCoy auf der Suche nach mir sicherlich bereits die ganze Gegend abgefahren, war mit jeder verstrichenen Stunde verärgerter geworden. Vielleicht hatte er bereits die anderen Wächter informiert und sie waren gemeinsam auf der Suche nach mir. Ich spürte, wie es mich trotz des Regens heiß überlief: Wenn mich einer dieser Fanatiker wie Donald Morgan fand, musste ich mir um eine irgendwie geartete Strafe keine Sorge mehr machen, denn das hier würde dann die letzte Dummheit sein, die ich jemals begangen hatte.  
Während ich weiter durch Matsch und Pfützen stampfte, gestand ich mir ein, dass ich einfach Schiss hatte, umzukehren. Ich atmete einige Male tief ein, bevor ich mich durch die Dutzend Reihen Mais, die mich von der Straße trennten, kämpfte. Dort blieb ich wie der sprichwörtliche begossene Pudel stehen und starrte auf das Muster, das entstand als der Regen den Dreck von meinen Schuhen spülte und auf dem Asphalt verteilte.

"Ich bin nicht feige!", murmelte ich, und überquerte die Straße, um mich auf der anderen Seite daran zu machen, die selbe Strecke zurückzugehen, „Abgrundtief dämlich vielleicht, aber nicht feige."

Das, was mir nun wirklich die Tränen in die Augen trieb war der Gedanke, dass alle Mühe, die es mich gekostet hatte bis hierher zu kommen, völlig umsonst gewesen war.  
Gott, ich war so müde. Was würde ich darum geben, nur eine Nacht wieder ordentlich durchschlafen zu können! Ein Königreich für traumlosen Schlaf und ein Bett. Ein trockenes, warmes, weiches Bett. Bilder erschienen vor meinem inneren Auge als ich zurück ging: Elaine und ich auf einem Haufen Decken vor dem Kamin, das Spiel des Feuerscheins auf der Rundung ihrer bloßen Schulter, ihrer Brust -  
_Flammen._  
_Elaine._  
Ich hatte das Haus so gründlich niedergebrannt, dass man nicht einmal mehr Überreste von ihr gefunden hatte.  
Ich spürte wie sich die Würstchen Richtung Speiseröhre drängten und übergab mich in den Straßengraben.  
Als ich Motorengeräusch hörte, drehte ich mich um und streckte den Daumen raus. Eine silberne Chevrolet Corvette wurde langsamer, der Fahrer, eine Frau, starrte in meine Richtung, gab wieder Gas. Ich konnte es ihr nicht wirklich verübeln.

In der folgenden Stunde kamen zwei weitere Autos die jedoch nicht einmal langsamer wurden.  
Es waren keine Trucks unterwegs, bei denen die Chance mitgenommen zu werden am größten war. Die fuhren auf dem Highway und nicht auf einer beschissenen Landstraße wie dieser.  
Als ich ein weiteres Fahrzeug hinter mir hörte, machte ich mir nicht mehr die Mühe den Daumen rauszustrecken, doch als es nah genug war, erkannte ich das Motorgeräusch eines Pickups. Ich wirbelte herum, stolperte unwillkürlich einige Schritte rückwärts. Doch es war nicht McCoys 37er Ford, sondern ein fabrikneuer Dodge mit grüner Plane über der Ladefläche. Er hielt neben mir und der Fahrer langte über den Beifahrersitz um die Tür zu öffnen.

"Steig ein, Junge!", rief er über das Trommeln des Regens auf der Karosserie hinweg.

Das ließ ich mir ganz sicher nicht zwei Mal sagen. Ich war neben ihn geklettert, kaum dass er das letzte Wort ausgesprochen hatte und versuchte so wenig wie möglich vollzutropfen oder mit meinen schlammigen Schuhen zu berühren. Der Fahrer war ein Mitvierziger mit rundlichem Gesicht, kurzgeschorenem grauem Haar, Schnäuzer und runder Brille mit Drahtgestell. Er wäre gut als Double von Präsident Roosevelt durchgegangen.

"Ich bin Charles", stellte er sich vor.

"Harry", antworte ich zähneklappernd.

"Wo willst du hin, Harry?"

"Dahin, wo's trocken ist und die Sonne scheint. Und es diese bunten Drinks mit Papierschirmchen gibt. Sandstrand wäre auch cool."

Meine Antwort erntete ein schmales Lächeln. Als ich angeschnallt war, gab Charles Gas und warf mir während des Fahrens prüfende Blicke zu.

"Von zu Hause abgehauen, hm?", bemerkte er.

"Ich bin volljährig", behauptete ich und fuhr mir dabei mit den Fingern durchs tropfende Haar um mein Gesicht zu verdecken, da ich wusste, dass ich ein verdammt schlechter Lügner war.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass er mich von oben bis unten musterte und konnte seine Gedanken fast hören: _Groß und dürr, scharfe Züge, dunkle Augen, dunkle Haare, Habichtnase._  
Nichts verriet, ob Charles mir die zwei zugedichteten Jahre abnahm. Er wies mit dem Daumen hinter sich.

"Da muss irgendwo eine Decke liegen."

"Danke."

"Ich fahre Richtung Dexter."

"Äh, okay. Das ist okay für mich", entgegnete ich lahm.

Keine Ahnung, warum ich ihm nicht einfach sagte, dass er mich bei der Farm rauslassen sollte. Vielleicht um mir alle Möglichkeiten offen zu lassen. Ich könnte ja immer noch _Stop!_ rufen, wenn wir da waren und kein Morgan oder anderer Wächter mit gezücktem Schwert und Schaum vor dem Mund in Sichtweite herumstand.

Ich fand die Decke im vollgepackten Stauraum hinter den Sitzen unter einem Haufen vergilbter Prospekte für Farmerbedarf. Mein barmherziger Samariter hatte die Heizung bis zum Anschlag hochgedreht, die Scheiben begannen bereits zu beschlagen. Ich zog die Plastiktüte von meiner Tasche, versuchte nach einem frischen Shirt zu angeln und gleichzeitig Bobs Schädel außer Sicht zu halten. Dann schälte ich mich aus meiner triefenden Jacke und dem nicht weniger nassen T-Shirt um das trockene anzuziehen.  
Als ich meinen Kopf aus dem Halsausschnitt steckte, sah ich die vor Schreck geweiteten Augen des Fahrers im Rückspiegel, der auf meinen bloßen Oberkörper starrte. Ich zerrte den Stoff hastig über meine feuchte Haut und zog mir die Decke eng um die Schultern. Nach knapp vier Wochen sah ich natürlich nicht annähernd mehr so schlimm aus wie an dem Tag, als die Wächter mich aus den Trümmern gefischt hatten, aber die Spuren waren noch sichtbar: Hauptsächlich mittlerweile schwefelgelb verfärbte Blutergüsse mit violettbraunen Rändern, die sich farblich mit der rosigen Haut, die sich über den Brandwunden gebildet hatte, bissen.

Charles schwieg und ich hoffte, dass er nicht dabei war zu überlegen, mich einfach bei der nächsten Polizeistation abzuliefern. He, das könnte lustig werden: _"Die Verletzungen, Officer? Oh, die stammen von einem Dämon und meinem Ziehvater, den ich getötet habe, bevor er selbiges mit mir machen konnte. Ich versichere Ihnen, Sir, mein jetziger Vormund misshandelt mich nicht. Er wird mich nur buchstäblich einen Kopf kürzer machen, falls sich herausstellen sollte, dass ich ein unwiederbringlich verdorbener Schwarzmagier bin."_

Ich verbarg mein verzerrtes Grinsen hinter einer Hand und hustete, doch Charles schien meine Grimasse nicht gesehen zu haben. Er starrte mit geistesabwesendem Blick in den Regen hinaus. Ich hatte ihn gerade als einen dieser seltenen Menschen eingeschätzt, die sich in Gesellschaft anderer nicht gezwungen sahen Konversation zu betreiben, weil die Stille sie störte, da streckte er die Hand aus, um das Radio anzuschalten. Irgendein Countrysänger ließ sich passender Weise über schlammige Reifen aus, bevor seine Stimme in lautem Pfeifen und Rauschen unterging. Charles drehte das Radio mit einer Grimasse ab und ich konnte mich gerade noch zusammenreißen um mich nicht zu entschuldigen.  
_Mea culpa._ Magier und Technik kamen einfach nicht miteinander aus. Je moderner und komplexer die Elektronik, um so sicherer war es, dass sie in der Nähe von einem wie mir versagte.  
Ich schloss die Augen, versuchte Zenmeister-mäßig gelassen zu bleiben und mir keine Sorgen um McCoys Empfang zu machen, damit um Himmels Willen nicht auch noch die Heizung auf die Idee kam, den Geist aufzugeben. Vielleicht könnte ich den größten Ärger noch einmal abwenden, da ich freiwillig zurück kam.  
Mit dieser tröstlichen Vorstellung schlief ich schließlich ein.


	3. Chapter 3

Das Holpern und langsamer Werden des Fahrzeugs weckte mich.  
Ich versuchte den Schlaf aus den verklebten Augen zu blinzeln und sah mich um. Wir hielten unter dem Vordach einer Tankstelle. Der Regen war so dicht geworden, dass außer den Zapfsäulen, den Gebäuden und einigen Baumkronen daneben nichts zu erkennen war. Selbst die Straße, von der wir gekommen waren, lag unsichtbar hinter dem Wasserschleier.

"Wo sind wir?", erkundigte ich mich.

"Knappe zwanzig Meilen vor Grisham."

Eine Information, mit der ich überhaupt nichts anfangen konnte. Ich kannte gerade mal Hog Hollow und den Namen des benachbarten Ortes, da sich dort die Schule befand, auf die zu gehen ich das Glück haben würde, wenn die Ferien vorbei waren.

"Wie lange habe ich denn geschlafen?"

"Ungefähr eine Stunde." Charles zog den Schlüssel aus der Zündung, schnallte sich ab und griff nach seiner Jacke. "Ich muss tanken und will eine Kleinigkeit essen. Wie sieht's mit dir aus?"

"Ich zieh' mich um", verkündete ich und stieg steifbeinig aus dem Wagen.

Mein Kopf fühlte sich an wie mit kratziger Stahlwolle ausgestopft und in meinem Mund war ein Geschmack, als wäre darin etwas Pelziges gestorben und verwest.  
Eine Stunde, verdammt. Das hieß, ich war von Hog Hollow wieder genauso weit - oder sogar noch weiter - entfernt wie ich es gewesen war, bevor ich mich hatte mitnehmen lassen. Großartig. Mit dem Entschluss meinem Fahrer nicht zu sagen, dass er mich bei der Farm rauslassen sollte, hatte ich zu meiner Liste der Fehlentscheidungen des Tages eine weitere, rekordverdächtig dämliche hinzugefügt.

Die Toiletten befanden sich auf der Rückseite des Gebäudes. Als ich den Waschraum betrat, verharrte ich mitten im Schritt. Auf der Farm gab es keine Spiegel, die - wie jeder Magier wusste - Pforten für ungebetene Gäste waren und auch anderweitig zweckentfremdet werden konnten. Die Spiegel hier erfüllten die ihnen zugedachte Aufgabe und zeigten mir, dass Bob wieder einmal recht gehabt hatte: Ich sah scheiße aus. In beiden Augen waren vor einiger Zeit Äderchen geplatzt, das Weiße war immer noch blutunterlaufen, und die Ringe unter meinen Augen wirkten so dunkel als hätte mir jemand draufgeschlagen. Meine Gesichtshaut wirkte straff und wächsern, und mein Blick ... Ich sah fort.

Zwar konnte ich mir trockene Shorts, Jeans und Socken anziehen, aber meine Turnschuhe waren leider die einzigen Paar Schuhe, die ich besaß. Nass waren sie ohnehin, also spülte ich den Schlamm im Waschbecken ab und versuchte sie mit Klopapier so trocken wie möglich zu bekommen. Dann kam ich auf die Idee nachzusehen, wie viel Geld ich hatte und durchwühlte meine Hosentaschen.  
Nicht ganz fünf Dollar. Wow, damit wäre ich ja weit gekommen.

Als ich den Waschraum verließ sah ich Charles im Verkaufsraum verschwinden und folgte ihm. Er und der übergewichtige Tankstellenwart schienen sich zu kennen, sie begrüßten sich und begannen ein Gespräch über Fräsen und Weideschlepper.  
Als ich zu dem Münzfernsprecher in der Ecke ging, konnte ich die Blicke der beiden in meinem Rücken spüren.  
Ich ließ es bestimmt fünf Minuten klingeln. Erfolglos.  
Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder war McCoy dabei die Tiere zu füttern oder sonst wo auf der Farm unterwegs, wo er das Telefon nicht hörte. Oder er fuhr auf der Suche nach mir die Gegend ab. Ich bevorzugte ganz eindeutig die erste Option.

Charles saß im hinteren Teil des Raumes an einem der Tische und hatte vor sich einen Teller mit irgendetwas Gulasch-ähnlichem stehen, das unglaublich gut roch und meinen leeren Magen protestierend knurren ließ. Die Tafel über dem Tresen zeigte, dass es noch andere warme Gerichte zur Auswahl gab, leider jedoch auch, dass ich mir keines von denen leisten konnte. Ich schwankte also in der Wahl zwischen meinem Lieblingsschokoriegel und einem der Hefegebäckteilchen. Schließlich entschied ich mich für letzteres: Mehr Masse für das selbe Geld. Wenn ich noch genügend fürs Telefonieren übrig behalten wollte, reichte der Rest der Münzen gerade noch für einen Kaffee. Immerhin etwas Warmes.

Ich nahm meinen Teller und Becher um Charles Gesellschaft zu leisten, als plötzlich etwas Graues in Kniehöhe auf mich zugeschossen kam. Ich fuhr vor Schreck einen Schritt zurück und goss mir dabei prompt heißen Kaffee über die Hand. Das haarige Etwas wurde einige Zentimeter vor meinem Oberschenkel von einer langen Plastikschnur gestoppt, das hysterische Bellen endete in einem Würgen, Knurren und wurde erneut zum schrillen Bellen. Das Vieh schnappte nach meinen Beinen, aber die improvisierte Leine reichte zum Glück nicht bis dahin wo ich stand.

" _Skipper!_ Bist du völlig irre?! Aus! _Aus,_ du verrückter Köter!"

Der Tankwart kam hastig hinter der Theke hervorgewatschelt, packte die Leine und zog den kläffenden Hund zu sich wie ein Angler einen zappelnden Hai beim Hochseefischen. Schließlich bekam er ihn am Halsband zu packen und schob das tobende Tier zur Hintertür, wo er es in den angrenzenden Raum sperrte.

"Tut mir leid," entschuldigte er sich schnaufend, "So hat er sich noch nie aufgeführt! Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was in ihn gefahren ist. Wahrscheinlich wird er jetzt echt langsam alt und wunderlich."

"Ist schon okay", murmelte ich, setzte mich auf die freie Bank und leckte mir den Kaffee vom Handrücken. Es tat weh. Nicht die Verbrühung, sondern dass alle Tiere so auf mich reagierten. McCoy hatte zwar prophezeit, dass sich das mit der Zeit geben würde, aber das war mir momentan kein wirklicher Trost.

Der Kaffee schmeckte nach Chlor und war so bitter, dass ich ihn selbst mit fünf Löffeln Zucker kaum trinken konnte. Dazu passend hatte das Gebäck die Konsistenz von saccharindurchtränkter Pappe. Ich hätte doch den Schokoriegel kaufen sollen. Heute war wirklich der Tag der Fehlentscheidungen.

"Niemanden erreicht?", fragt Charles.

Ich hob fragend den Kopf. Charles wies mit seiner Gabel Richtung Telefon.

"Ach so. Nein." Ich ließ das ekelige Hefeteilchen liegen und nutzte den Rest des Kaffees um mir am Becher die Hände zu wärmen, anstatt mir damit die Magenschleimhäute zu verätzen. "Danke, dass Sie mich mitgenommen haben. Ich bleibe hier und warte, bis ich abgeholt werde."

Charles antwortete nicht sofort, er aß gewissenhaft die letzten Bissen seines Gulaschs und wischte die Soße mit einem Stück Brot vom Teller. Ich bemühte mich nicht draufzustarren und zu sabbern.

"Bist du sicher?", erkundigte Charles sich schließlich.

"Ja. Und danke noch mal."

Er nickte, stand auf und zog seine Jacke an.

"Jerry", verabschiedete er sich von dem Tankwart.

"Willst du noch 'nen Kaffee?", fragte mich dieser als er zum Tisch kam und die leeren Teller einsammelte, "Geht auf Kosten des Hauses. Immerhin hast du deinen fast wegen des dummen Köters verschüttet."

Ich zögerte und war tatsächlich in Versuchung das Angebot anzunehmen - wenn man den Becher halb voll Zucker machte, konnte man das Zeug fast trinken. Als ich dann doch dankend ablehnte, öffnete sich die Tür und Charles kam zurück.

"Was vergessen?", erkundigte sich Jerry.

"Nein. Die Schnürung der Plane ist gerissen, und ich bekomme sie alleine nicht mehr vernünftig fest. Hilft du mir?", fragte er mich.

"Klar."

Das schuldete ich ihm wohl. Ich rutschte aus der Bank um aufzustehen und ihm zu folgen.  
Der Pickup stand mit dem Hinterteil noch unter dem Dach der Tankstelle, Charles hatte wohl erst im letzten Moment gemerkt dass etwas nicht stimmte, und war noch mal zurückgesetzt. Die halb angehobene Plane über der Ladefläche gab die Sicht frei auf irgendein landwirtschaftliches Gerät - Fräse, Egge, was auch immer. Charles trat um den Transporter herum.

"Du kannst das Seil hier straff halten damit ich es auf der anderen festzurren kann", bemerkte er, "Oder, halt - warte... " Er kramte im Werkzeugkasten auf der Ladefläche und beförderte unter einem großen Schraubschlüssel einen zusammengerollten Spanngurt zutage. "Hier."

Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er ihn mir zuwerfen würde und war zu langsam um den Gurt aufzufangen.

"Sorry", murmelte Charles.

"Schon okay."

Ich schob meine Tasche auf den Rücken um mich zu bücken und den Gurt aufzuheben. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich noch eine Bewegung, bevor heftiger Schmerz in meinem Kopf explodierte und die Welt schwarz wurde.


	4. Chapter 4

Hätte mich jemand gefragt, was ich am ehesten hätte loswerden wollen, ich hätte Schwierigkeiten gehabt mich zu entscheiden zwischen der Übelkeit, dem pochenden Schmerz in meinem Schädel oder der Kälte. Obwohl letzteres wirklich ein Anwärter auf Platz eins war. Meine Zähne klapperten so heftig, dass das Geräusch fast das Rauschen in meinem Kopf übertönte.  
Nein, Moment - das Rauschen war nicht in meinem Kopf, es stammte von Wasser. Glaubte ich. Stöhnend tastete ich nach meinem Nacken und fand eine taubeneigroße Beule in der Höhe meines Haaransatzes.

"Es tut mir leid", erklärte eine brüske Stimme nicht weit von mir entfernt.

Ich öffnete die Augen und blinzelte in den Lichtkreis einer Campinglampe. Ich lag auf einer Art Pritsche und neben mir auf einem Schemel saß Theodor Roosevelt. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis meine Erinnerungen wieder kamen. Hog Hollow. Alptraum. Abgehauen. Trampen. Tankstelle. Teddy hieß in Wahrheit Charles und hatte mir eins übergebraten. Und jetzt entschuldigte er sich dafür.  
Ich starrte den Mann ungläubig an, er musterte mich mit abweisendem Blick und hielt mir ein zusammengefaltetes, nasses Tuch hin.

"Hier, für deinen Kopf."

"Danke, mir ist schon kalt genug", lehnte ich ab.

Er zuckte mit den Achseln und legte das Tuch zurück.

"Wie du willst."

Ich setzte mich auf, vorsichtig, da mir erstens schwindelig und übel war, und zweites weil sich nicht viel Platz über mir befand, da über der Pritsche, auf der ich gelegen hatte, eine weitere verlief.  
Als ich meine Füße auf den Boden schwang, wurde die Bewegung von einem metallenen Rasseln begleitet. Ich sah hinab: Um meinen linken Knöchel lag eine Fußschelle, von der aus eine Kette irgendwo ins Dunkle lief.

"Erklären Sie mir, was das soll?", krächzte ich.

"Du bist ein Magier", stellte Charles fest, "Du trägst das Zeichen des Bösen." Er steckte eine Hand in die Jackentasche und zog eine Kette mit einem großen silbernen Pentagramm-Anhänger hervor. Unwillkürlich griff ich an meinen Hals, taste nach dem fehlenden Gewicht unter dem Ausschnitt meines T-Shirts.

"Geben Sie es mir zurück!", herrschte ich ihn an und sprang auf.

Das hieß, ich versuchte es. Die abrupte Bewegung zündete ein Feuerwerk hinter meinen Augen, ich griff nach der Pritsche und kämpfte mit tiefen Atemzügen gegen die Schwärze, die den bunten Farben folgte.  
Charles war ebenfalls aufgestanden.

"Ganz bestimmt nicht!" Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, sah ich, dass er meinen Anhänger zurück in seine Tasche gleiten ließ. "Das allein wäre nur ein schwacher Hinweis gewesen - immerhin gibt es heutzutage genügend Narren, die dieses Symbol tragen ohne zu wissen, was es damit auf sich hat. Aber dann war da noch die Sache mit dem Radio. Und dem Hund." Charles starrte mich an, schien darauf zu warten, dass ich etwas abstritt oder bestätigte, aber den Gefallen tat ich ihm nicht. Er streckte kampflustig das Kinn vor und verkündete: "Exodus, Kapitel 22, Vers 18: Für jene, die Magie anwenden soll der Tod die Strafe sein."

"Ziemlich freie Übersetzung, oder? In der King James-Ausgabe steht nur etwas von Hexen."

_Jepp. Mein Mundwerk war wieder auf Autopilot._

Charles bückte sich mit versteinertem Gesicht, ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen, griff neben den Campingstuhl und richtete sich mit einer Schrotflinte in den Händen wieder auf.  
_Er wird nicht schießen!,_ stammelte mein Verstand, _Hätte er mich töten wollen, wäre dazu ausreichend Gelegenheit gewesen!_  
Aber was glauben Sie, wie schnell vernünftige Überlegungen sich in Nichts auflösen, wenn man in die Mündungsöffnungen einer zwölfkalibrigen Winchester sieht. Als Charles anlegte und entsicherte, dachte ich nicht mehr, sondern reagierte instinktiv.  
Stellen Sie sich vor, Sie wollen einen Baseball auf ihren Gegner werfen - etwas Kleines, Hartes, Schnelles - und in dem Moment, in dem Sie werfen, spüren Sie, dass Sie stattdessen einen Medizinball-großen, nassen Schwamm loslassen. So erging es mir. Anstelle des Minizyklons, der meinen Gegner wie eine Vogelscheuche gegen die nächstbeste Wand geschleudert hätte, zerrte lediglich ein eisigen Luftzug an seiner Kleidung.

"Damit," stieß Charles hervor, und sein Gesicht war eine Maske grimmiger Genugtuung, "hast du gerade jeden Zweifel ausgeräumt und dich selbst überführt!"

"Und?", hörte ich mich sagen, "Darf ich mir jetzt aussuchen, ob ich erschossen, gesteinigt oder verbrannt werde?"

Charles' Mund verzog sich zu einem schmalen Strich. Er nahm die Waffe herunter, sicherte sie.

"Wir werden dich nicht töten", erklärte er, und ich hätte schwören können, dass ein flüchtiges Lächeln über seine Züge huschte, "Gott hat uns in seiner Gnade andere Wege und Mittel gezeigt, um die Menschheit vor jemandem wie dir zu schützen."

Damit klemmte er sich die Schrotflinte unter den Arm, klappte den Stuhl zusammen und ging. Immerhin hatte er die Lampe da gelassen.  
Ich schlang die Arme frierend um den Oberkörper und nahm meine Umgebung in Augenschein. Viel gab es nicht zu sehen: Der Raum war leer, die Einrichtung bestand lediglich aus einigen robusten Regalbrettern, die ich erst für Pritschen gehalten hatte. Sie waren bestimmt drei Zoll dick und breit genug um darauf aufrecht stehende Fässer zu lagern. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass sie die gesamte Länge des Raumes einnahmen, konnte mir aber nicht sicher sein. Der Schein der Lampe reichte nicht bis zum anderen Ende der Hütte, und meine Fußfessel gestattete es mir nicht bis zur Tür, neben der die Lampe stand, zu gehen.  
Wo von Moos und Algen grüngefärbte Stücke Putz von der Wand geblättert waren, zeigten sich die nackten, feuchten Steine einer Feldsteinmauer. Der Boden bestand aus vom Alter dunklen Balken, zwischen denen mehrere Zoll breite Lücken gelassen worden waren. Selbst wenn ich den Fluss darunter nicht hören, oder das Spritzwasser nicht hätte sehen können, hätte ich ihn gespürt. Die Wassermassen zerrten an meinem Unterbewusstsein und meinen Sinnen, wie etwas Schwarzes, Kaltes, Lebloses.  
Auf manchen wirklich alten Farmen wie Hog Hollow gab es Eiskeller, in denen Nahrungsmittel schon lange vor der Erfindung von Kühlschränken frisch gehalten worden waren. Auf Höfen, über deren Gelände Bäche oder Flüsse verliefen, hatte man statt dessen weniger aufwändige aber ebenso effektive Quellhäuser errichtet. Wie dieses.  
Ich war in einem gottverdammten Kühlschrank eingesperrt, der den selben Effekt hatte, wie der Regen draußen: Das fließende Wasser um mich herum machte es mir unmöglich Magie zu benutzen. Eines der alten Schwergewichte des Konzils hätte das vielleicht nicht behindert, mich schon. He, ich war sechzehn.

Ich ging zurück zum Regal, auf dem ich aufgewacht war, setzte mich und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Wenn der Tag nicht _noch_ schlimmer wurde, lag das allein daran, dass er bald zu Ende war.  
Kaum das ich den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, hörte ich Schritte. Der Riegel draußen an der Tür wurde umgelegt. Nicht Charles, sondern eine Frau kam herein; In der Linken hielt sie eine Taschenlampe, in der Rechten die Schrotflinte und einen tropfenden Regenschirm. Sie war um die Vierzig, mit Bluejeans und Holzfällerhemd bekleidet, ihr blonder Zopf hing unter einer roten Baseballkappe hervor. Sie stellte den Schirm an die Wand und hob die Waffe an ihre Hüfte. Jemand der keine Ahnung vom Schießen hatte, hätte vielleicht auf mich gezielt, um die Drohung wirkungsvoller zu machen. Der Frau hingegen schien klar, dass dies nicht nötig war - auf die Entfernung wäre jeder Schuss ein Treffer. Sie musterte mich mit undeutbarem Gesichtsausdruck.

"Du bleibst genau da sitzen, Junge, und rührst dich nicht", verlangte sie, vergewisserte sich, dass ich ihren Worten Folge leisten würde und trat dann an die Wand neben die Tür, um den Eingang frei zu geben.

"Komm rein, Joseph, langsam."

Der Angesprochene trat zögernd über die Schwelle. Er hielt ein Bündel mit beiden Armen an seine Brust gepresst, um seine rechte Armbeuge hing ein Picknickkorb.

"Komm schon."

Die Frau zielte zwar mit der Waffe in meine Richtung, aber ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt ihrem Begleiter. Der Mann trat zögernd einen kleinen Schritt weiter vor und geriet in den Lichtkreis der Campinglampe. Er war vielleicht Mitte, Ende fünfzig, etwas übergewichtig und hatte schulterlanges Haar, dass zusammen mit einem struppigen Vollbart sein rundliches Gesicht einrahmte. Regennasse Strähnen klebten ihm an Stirn und Wagen. Sein Mund stand offen und sein Blick huschte panisch durch den Raum.

"Joseph, komm rein", forderte die Frau ihn zum dritten Mal auf.

Der Mann gab ein langgezogenes Stöhnen von sich, tat jedoch wie ihm geheißen.

"Gut", lobte sie ihn, "Jetzt legst du alles hier hin und - "

Bevor sie zu ende sprechen konnte, hatte ihr Begleiter Bündel und Korb fallen gelassen, sich umgedreht und war mit einem wimmernden Laut zur Tür hinausgerannt. Von draußen erklang ein Poltern, ein Platschen und ein erstickter Schrei.  
Ein Zucken lief über das Gesicht der Frau. Mit einem Tritt beförderte sie das Bündel in meine Richtung, schob den Korb etwas weniger rabiat, doch ebenfalls mit dem Fuß hinterher, bevor sie die Flinte sinken ließ, den Schirm packte und ihrem Begleiter nacheilte.

_"Joseph!"_

Die Tür fiel krachend zu, der Riegel wurde vorgelegt. Der Mann stieß einige unartikulierte, klagende Schreie und dann ein langgezogenes wütendes Heulen aus. Das dicke Holz der Tür und das Rauschen von Fluss und Regen verschluckte die Stimme der Frau und ließ mich kein einziges ihrer Worte verstehen.

Ich stand auf um zu sehen, was sie gebracht hatten. Das Bündel stellte sich als Schlafsack und als meine Tasche heraus. Ich wühlte letztere durch: Meine Kleidung war noch da, auch die nasse in der Plastiktüte. Das Einzige was fehlte, war Bobs Schädel.  
Verdammt, verdammt, _verdammt!_ Sie hatten ihn sicherlich nicht als Deko bei sich im Wohnzimmer auf den Kaminsims gestellt.

Mechanisch entledigte ich mich meiner Schuhe und Socken, schnürte den Schlafsack auseinander und breitete ihn auf der Pritsche aus um hineinzukriechen. Es war einer dieser Modelle mit doppeltem Reißverschluss, so das ich ihn trotz der verdammten Kette an meinem Bein schließen konnte. Dann fiel mir der andere Gegenstand ein, den mir die Frau und ihr Begleiter gebracht hatten. Ich befreite einen Arm aus dem Schlafsack, drehte mich auf den Bauch und zog den Korb zu mir heran. Sein Inhalt bestand aus einer Thermosflasche mit Kaffee, einer Tupperdose mit Eintopf und Campingbesteck aus Plastik. Ich zog den Deckel von der Schüssel: Chilli con Carne, noch heiß.  
Den Verschluss mit einem Arm von der Thermosflasche zu schrauben gestaltete sich etwas mühsam, aber ich würde den Teufel tun mich wieder aus dem warmen Schlafsack zu schälen.

Endlich hatte ich es geschafft, goss den Kaffee in den Plastikbecher um zu trinken und spuckte den ersten Schluck beinah wieder aus. Er war genauso bitter wie der, den ich in der Tankstelle getrunken hatte, nur gab es hier keinen Zucker, um ihn halbwegs erträglich zu machen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde er mir ein Loch in den Magen ätzen. Kein Wunder eigentlich - wie oft in den letzten 24 Stunden hatte ich mich übergeben?  
Lustlos rührte ich im Chilli, nahm einige Bissen und war sogar zu müde um mich über mich selbst zu ärgern.  
Ich angelte nach meiner Tasche, um sie als Kopfkissen zu benutzen. Die Klamotten in ihr waren alles, was ich noch besaß. Meine einzigen tatsächlichen Besitztümer von Wert - Bob und das Pentagramm meiner Mutter - hatte ich mir wegnehmen lassen, und der Himmel mochte wissen, was diese Irren mit beidem anstellten.  
Horrorvisionen von Bobs zertrümmertem Schädel und dem im Feuer eingeschmolzenen Pentagramm begleiteten mich in den Schlaf.


	5. Chapter 5

_Rums!_

Ein weiteres Poltern, als würde jemand mit einem Rammbock die Tür aufbrechen. Als ich aufschreckte entging ich nur haarscharf der Gefahr, meinen ohnehin schon lädierten Kopf an der Pritsche über mir zu stoßen. Ich versuchte hastig den Reißverschluss des Schlafsacks aufzuziehen und tastete automatisch nach meinem nicht vorhandenen Stab.

_Rums!_

Das Geräusch jagte einen weiteren Schwall Adrenalin durch meine Adern. Ich sah den Mob vor der Tür quasi vor mir, mit brennenden Fackeln, Heugabeln und Flinten in den Händen, Flaschen, aus denen sie sich Mut antranken und brüllten: _"Liefert uns den Hexer aus!"_  
Ich lauschte. Keine Stimmen, die den Regen übertönten. Nur ein Poltern, diesmal leiser. Zu weit unten, um von der Tür zu stammen.  
Mit einem Stöhnen schloss ich die Augen und ließ meine Stirn gegen den Schlafsack sinken. Nur das Rumpeln eines beschissenen Baumstammes, der gegen die Bohlen trieb, und ich machte mir fast ins Hemd.

"Du bist echt reif für die Klapse, Harry!", murmelte ich.

Da ich wusste, dass es mir nicht gelingen würde wieder einzuschlafen, setze ich mich auf.  
Ich konnte nicht sagen wie spät es war. Vögel waren keine zu hören, aber ich war zu sehr Stadtkind um beurteilen zu können ob es daran lag, dass es noch mitten in der Nacht war, oder dass Vögel bei dem Regen einfach ebenso wenig Lust zu singen hatten wie die meisten Menschen.  
Die Lampe bei der Tür brannte noch - nicht mehr ganz so hell, aber immerhin.  
Ich rieb mir mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht, registrierte, dass mir trotz des abrupten Aufsetzens vorhin nicht schwindelig geworden war. Ein Hurra auf meinen dicken Schädel - da war mir wohl wenigstens eine Gehirnerschütterung erspart geblieben.  
Thermoskanne und Tupperschüssel standen noch so da, wie ich über sie eingeschlafen war - das hieß mit offenen Deckeln. Großartig. Was gab es Besseres als ungesüßten Kaffee? Ganz klar: _Kalten,_ ungesüßten Kaffee. Da konnte ich ja gleich Flusswasser trinken, das war auch kalt, aber wenigstens nicht so bitter, dass sich einem die Fußnägel aufrollten.

Meine Schuhe und meine Jacke waren immer noch feucht. Ich wickelte mir den Schlafsack wie eine Decke um die Schultern und stellte meinen rechten Fuß auf die Pritsche um die Fessel genauer zu begutachten. Das Ganze sah nach _Made by Walmart_ aus: Die Manschette bestand aus einer dieser Rohrschellen mit Scharnier, mit denen man auch Regenrinnen an der Hauswand befestigte. Diese hier war eine Nummer kleiner, aber von derselben Machart. Der Stift, den man ins Mauerwerk trieb, um dem Ganzen Halt zu geben war abgesägt worden. Durch das Loch auf der anderen Seite, wo die Schelle normalerweise mit Schraube und Mutter zusammengehalten wurde, war der Bügel eines Vorhängeschlosses gezogen worden, durch das auch gleichzeitig das erste Kettenglied verlief. Die Manschette lag eng an meinem Bein, und der Bügel des Schlosses war so kurz, dass das Scharnier keinen Millimeter Spielraum hatte.

Das Schicksal musste einen verdammt miesen Sinn für Humor besitzen. Hier war ich - Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden, Sohn eines Illusionisten, der mich nach den drei größten Bühnenzauberern der Welt benannt hatte - und konnte mich nicht von einem simplen Vorhängeschloss befreien! Natürlich kannte ich einige Dutzend Kniffe, aber für die musste man entweder schon beim Anlegen der Fesseln tricksen oder aber benötigte Dietriche, Generalschlüssel, präparierte Fesseln oder ähnliches Equipment.

Ich stand auf um zu sehen, wie viel Spielraum die Kette mir ließ. Fünf Meter in etwa blieben zwischen mir und der Tür, drei bis zur Regalreihe der gegenüberliegenden Wand und zwei bis dort, wo der hintere Teil der Hütte sich ins Dunkel hüllte. Wie lang der Raum in Wirklichkeit war, konnte ich nicht sagen, ein Stück würde es jedoch wohl sein. Das Rauschen des Flusses klang dort lauter und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass es da kälter und feuchter wurde.

Ich entschied mich erst einmal zu frühstücken. Den kalten Kaffee goss ich durch eine der Lücken zwischen den Bodenbrettern.  
Wasser zu schöpfen gestaltete sich etwas schwieriger: Die Spalten waren an manchen Stellen zwar breit genug um meine Hand bis zum Gelenk durchzulassen, und der Regen hatte den Pegel des Flusses so weit erhöht, dass meine Fingerspitzen das Wasser so gerade berührten, aber schöpfen konnte ich es so nicht. Mein Blick fiel auf das Tuch, das Charles mir angeboten hatte, um meine Beule damit zu kühlen. Es lag auf dem Boden nahe dem Eingang, da wo er bei meinem Aufwachen gesessen hatte. Wenn ich mich flach auf den Bauch legte und den Arm lang machte, konnte ich es so gerade mit den Fingerspitzen angeln. Es stellte sich als ausgefranstes aber sauberes Geschirrtuch heraus. Ich nahm es an einem Zipfel, tauchte es durch einen der Spalte ins Wasser und wrang es dann über dem Becher der Thermoskanne aus. Das Wasser war so kalt, dass es an meinen Zähnen schmerzte, aber es war trinkbar.  
Als ich die Tupperdose mit dem Chilli zu mir heranzog, krabbelte etwas Längliches, Rötlich-braunes über den Rand des Gefäßes. Zwei Geschwister der ersten Kakerlake paddelten träge zwischen Bohnen und Gehacktem. Mit Mühe widerstand ich dem Impuls, die Schüssel gegen die Wand zu schleudern.  
_Scheiße!_ Hatte der Dämon mich verflucht, oder warum ging seitdem alles schief, das nur schief gehen konnte?  
Ich setzte mich zurück auf die Pritsche, zog die Beine an den Körper und schloss die Augen.

"Spar' dir dein Selbstmitleid, Harry", murmelte ich, "Und sieh stattdessen zu, wie du aus dem Schlamassel, in den du dich da reingeritten hast, wieder hinaus kommst!"

Ich fuhr mir mit beiden Händen durch die Haare und massierte meine Schläfen, um meine Denkfähigkeit anzuregen. Was wusste ich? Klar war, dass sie mich nicht töten wollten. Aber was wollten sie stattdessen? Irgendwann würde es aufhören zu regnen und dann konnten sie sicher sein, es mit einem sehr, sehr angepissten Magier zu tun zu haben, dessen Kräfte vom Fluss allein nicht zur Gänze behindert wurden. Wenn sie dann nicht auf die Idee kämen, mich direkt _im_ Wasser anzuketten. Ich verscheuchte diese Vorstellung ganz schnell wieder und versuchte mich stattdessen an Charles' genaue Worte zu erinnern. _"Wir werden dich nicht töten. Gott hat uns in seiner Gnade andere Wege und Mittel gezeigt, um die Menschheit vor jemandem wie dir zu schützen."_

Gott? Was für Mittel und Wege, was wollten sie tun? Einen Exorzismus an mir ausführen? Ich war nicht besessen, meine Kräfte waren ein Teil von mir, so wie es meine Augenfarbe oder meine Körpergröße waren, so etwas konnte man nicht _austreiben_.  
Ich fragte mich ohnehin, woher ihr Wissen stammte. Die meisten modernen Menschen glaubten nicht, dass es so etwas wie Magie überhaupt gab, und die Vorstellungen derer, die es vermuteten, waren meist eine seltsame Mischung aus Hirngespinsten, Volksglaube und ein paar zufälligen Bröckchen Wahrheit.  
Das Pentagramm war ein Glückstreffer - daran erkannte man einen Magier ebenso wenig wie an einem langen weißen Bart oder einer wallenden Robe. Natürlich gab es Magier, die einen echten Rauschebart hatten - und ja, wir trugen auch Roben. Aber damit spazierten wir normaler Weise nicht in der Öffentlichkeit unter normalen Leuten herum. Dass fließendes Wasser einigen den Menschen feindlich gesonnenen Wesenheiten Grenzen setzte, war Teil der Mythen und Sagen vieler Länder. Es schien mir ein weiterer Glückstreffer zu sein, besonders wenn man in Betracht zog, dass sie mit dem Hund völlig daneben gelegen hatten. Tiere hatten gewöhnlich nichts gegen meinesgleichen. Dafür, dass eine Aura aufgrund eigenen Verschuldens so tiefschwarz wurde wie meine durch den Dämon, dazu musste man so abgrundtief verdorben sein, wie selbst der korrupteste Magier es kaum wurde. Und sei es allein deshalb nicht, weil das Konzil ihn vorher finden und einen Kopf kürzer machen würde.

Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, war es hell in meinem Gefängnis. Okay, _hell_ war übertrieben, eine Zeitung hätte man nicht lesen können, doch für meine an die Dunkelheit gewohnten Sehnerven bestand ein deutlicher Unterschied zu vorher. Ich war wohl vor Sonnenaufgang wach geworden, denn das Licht, dass jetzt vom Fluss unter den Bohlen gespiegelt wurde, war Tageslicht. So viel wie ein völlig verregneter Septembertag eben zu bieten hatte.  
Der hellste Fleck stammte aus dem bisher außerhalb des Lampenlichts uneinsichtig gewesenen Teil der Hütte. Weit oben im Giebel befand sich ein Fenster, ein rundes Loch, klein, damit nicht zu viel Kälte entwich, aber groß genug um als Einflugöffnung für Eulen oder andere Raubvögel zu dienen, die Ratten und Mäuse von den Vorräten hätten wegfangen können. Darunter befand sich an einem galgenähnlichen Balken das Rad eines Flaschenzugs.  
Ich stand auf und ging so weit wie die Kette es zuließ. Jetzt wurde mir auch klar, warum es am hinteren Ende des Quellhauses kälter und feuchter war. Dort endete der Fußboden.  
Da ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, dass fünf oder sechs Quadratmeter Fluss einfach so mit überdacht worden waren, legte ich mich auf den vom Sprühwasser feuchten Boden und streckte den Arm aus. Ich reichte gerade mit der Hand ins Becken, ertastete Metall. Gitterstäbe, die nach unten führten. Anscheinend hatte man hier Fässer und Krüge direkt ins Wasser getaucht um ihren Inhalt kalt zu halten, das Gitter würde dazu gedient haben zu verhindern, dass die Behälter fortgetrieben wurden.

Ich setzte mich zurück auf die Pritsche.  
Tür - verriegelt. Fenster - weit oben, sehr klein. Becken im Fluss - vergittert.  
Fazit: Drei potentielle, aber nicht unmögliche Fluchtwege. _Unmöglich_ gab es nicht. Denk' an Houdinis Wahlspruch, Harry: _My brain is the key that sets me free._

Als erstes müsste ich die verdammte Kette loswerden. Ich untersuchte sie erneut. Ihr anderes Ende mündete in einem Ring, der an einer Stahlplatte befestigt war, diese wiederum mit vier zweizolldicken Schrauben an einem der Bohlen des Fußbodens.  
Die einzelnen Kettenglieder waren verschweißt, selbst mit einem passenden Werkzeug hätte ich die nicht aufhebeln können. Der größte Schwachpunkt war wohl das Vorhängeschloss.  
Es musste sich doch hier irgendetwas finden lassen, das man als Werkzeug zweckentfremden konnte!  
Als ich den Kopf hob um mich erneut umzusehen, starrte mich ein fluoreszierendes Augenpaar aus dem Schatten an. Zu jeder anderen Zeit und an jedem anderen Ort wäre der Besitzer genau in derselben Sekunde von mir zu einem Häufchen Asche verbrannt worden. Ich sprang auf, spürte meine Kraft nahezu durch den ausgestreckten rechten Arm strömen - und direkt vor meinen Fingerspitzen so wirkungslos zerfasern wie Rauch im Sturm. Ich stand reglos da und starrte mit heftig schlagenden Herzen in Richtung der Augen, gepackt von dieser lähmenden Angst, die seit der Nacht vor drei Wochen irgendwo tief in meinem Geist kauerte und nur darauf wartete, hysterisch kreischend hervor zu springen.  
Sekunden, Minuten, was weiß ich wie viel später, gab es plötzlich eine Bewegung, und der Besitzer des Augenpaars kauerte nach einem Sprung Mitten in der Hütte. Ein hässliches, graugrünes Biest, größer als meine beiden Schuhe zusammen.

Ein Frosch.  
Ein fetter Ochsenfrosch.  
Ich lies meinen Arm sinken und kam mir unglaublich dämlich vor.

"He, du", krächzte ich.

Vielleicht sollte ich dem Regen und dem Fluss dankbar sein. Ich war in keinem Zustand, in dem man mit Magie herumspielen sollte. Erst recht nicht ohne Stab als Fokus. Schon an besseren Tagen war stablose Magie heikel und so wie ich im Moment drauf war, hätte eine nicht geringe Chance bestanden, mich selbst abzufackeln oder in Stücke zu sprengen.  
Der Frosch beachtete mich nicht weiter, seine Aufmerksamkeit galt der Kakerlake, die sich gerade ihren Weg über den Schüsselrand bahnte. Ein weiterer Sprung und Mr. Schabe war Geschichte.

"Mahlzeit, Kermit", wünschte ich, und ließ mich ächzend auf die Pritsche sinken. "Ich hoffe, hast du nichts dagegen, dass ich dich so nenne? Bediene dich ruhig. Allerdings solltest du verschwunden sein, bevor jemand kommt. Frösche und Zauberer, verstehst du? Das ist so'ne Klischeesache wie Hexen und schwarze Katzen. Die Leute hier könnten leicht auf die falsche Idee kommen, wenn du in meiner Gesellschaft angetroffen wirst."

Der Frosch schien genervt von meinem Gefasel und verschwand mit zwei Sprüngen wieder unter dem Regal.  
Was sagte mir das?  
Ein unglaublich fetter Frosch war hier drin. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass er einfach zusammen mit meinen Gastgebern durch die Tür gehüpft gekommen war, und - ohne seine Sprungkraft schmähen zu wollen - durch das Loch im Giebel hatte er sich wohl auch nicht katapultiert. Also musste zwischen den Gitterstäben da unten im Becken mindestens genug Platz sein, um einem dreißig Zentimeter breitem Etwas das Durchkommen zu ermöglichen. Und ich war zwar groß für mein Alter, aber dafür auch schlank, um nicht zu sagen knochig. Da wo ein fettes Ungetüm von Ochsenfrosch durchkam würde ich auch durchpassen.  
Mit frischem Elan machte ich da weiter, worin Kermits Auftauchen mich unterbrochen hatte. Ich kletterte an den Regalen empor um auf die oberen sehen zu können und ging auf die Knie, um den schattigen Raum unter den tiefsten Brettern zu inspizieren.

Nichts, nada, rien.  
Nur Kermit. Kein weiterer Frosch, kein gar nichts. Ich machte die Runde _noch_ einmal, diesmal so gründlich wie es nur ging. Ich kroch über den Boden, so weit es die Fußfessel mir erlaubte, überprüfte den Picknickkorb und den Schlafsack, untersuchte jedes Boden- und Regalbrett, jeden erreichbaren Stein in der Wand. Alles was ich zwischen die Finger bekam waren bröckelige Stücke des Putzes, der vor Urzeiten von der Wand geblättert war.  
Ich wollte schon aufgeben, als meine Finger schließlich an der Unterseite eines Regals den rostigen Kopf eines Nagels ertasteten. Nur wie sollte ich den da rausbekommen?  
Ich sah erneut meine Hosentaschen durch. Kleingeld, ein dreckiges Taschentuch und ein aufgeweichtes Paket Kaugummi waren alles was ich bei mir trug.  
Ich durchsuchte die Umhängetasche. Im Seitenfach fand ich ein Stück Kreide, einen aufgeweichten Notizblock mit nur noch drei Blatt Reserve und einen Plastikkugelschreiber mit Coca Cola- Werbeaufdruck.  
Ich setzte mich auf die Pritsche und gab mich wieder dem Selbstmitleid hin.  
Mein Blick fiel auf den Tuppertopf mit dem Chili, das den Kakerlaken als Planschbecken gedient hatte. Im Heim war mir beigebracht worden, dass es erst etwas Neues zu essen gab, wenn das Alte aufgegessen war - da mochte die Milch noch so sauer, der Kohl noch so dunkelbraun sein vom zehnten Mal aufwärmen. Mein knurrender Magen bestand darauf, dass ich nicht die Probe auf Exempel machen sollte um herauszufinden, ob meine Gastgeber diesen Standpunkt teilten. Ich schnippte die andere, halbertrunkene Kakerlake mit dem Löffel unter Kermits Regal und leerte dann den Rest des Inhalts durch eine der Spalten in den Fluss.

"Sehen Sie, alles aufgegessen", murmelte ich, "Darf ich jetzt raus, spielen gehen?"

Ich konnte einfach nicht untätig hier herumsitzen. Obwohl ich mir nicht viel davon versprach, zerlegte ich den Kugelschreiber in seine Einzelteile und versuchte mit dem Clip unter den Nagelkopf zu kommen. Der Clip war aus Aluminium und verbog sich sofort. Es war mehr Beschäftigungstherapie als sonst etwas, denn selbst wenn ich den Nagel hatte, wusste ich nicht wirklich, was ich damit anfangen sollte. Vielleicht hätte man damit eines von Houdinis alten Schlössern aufbekommen, ganz sicher aber kein modernes ASTM-Schloss.

Als ich draußen Stimmen und Schritte hörte - dem Geräusch nach mussten einige Holzstufen zum Eingang führen - war ich froh über die Ablenkung. Ich deckte den Schlafsack über das Zeug aus meiner Tasche und stand auf. Der Riegel wurde zurückgeschoben und die Tür öffnete sich. Es war die Frau, sie trug die selben Klamotten wie gestern, selbst ihr Zopf unter der roten Baseballkappe war auf die selbe Weise geflochten. Sie musterte mich mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen.

"Auf die Knie!", befahl sie.

Ich bin niemand, der einer Lady widerspricht, erst recht nicht, wenn diese eine Waffe in der Hand hält. Ich tat wie mir geheißen.

"Jetzt pack' die Schüssel und die Kanne in den Korb, Junge."

"Mein Name ist Harry, Ma'am", erklärte ich.

Ihre Lippen wurden noch schmaler, ihr Blick passte perfekt zur Atmosphäre des Quellhauses. Als hätte ich nichts gesagt befahl sie: "Schieb' den Korb hier herüber, _Junge_. Langsam."

Ich tat es.

"Joseph. Komm rein. Nimm hier den Korb."

Ihr bärtiger Begleiter vom Vortag erschien in der Türöffnung. Im Gegensatz zu gestern zeigte er keine Anzeichen von Angst oder Wut. Er trug einen quietschgelben Regenponcho, dessen Kapuze von seinem Kopf stand wie eine Zwergenmütze. Sein rundliches Gesicht war geschwollen und fleckig, seine Bewegungen unbeholfen. Er stand da, als hätte er vergessen was er tun sollte, rieb sich mit der Faust ein Auge und gähnte.

"Joseph!", ermahnte Rotkäppchen ihn scharf.

Er zuckte zusammen, sah sich hektisch um. Sie trat einen Schritt zur Seite, damit er ihr nicht in die Schusslinie geriet, als er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte. Als er sich ungelenk aus der Hüfte nach dem Korb bückte, bekam er prompt Übergewicht und drohte nach vorne zu kippen. Ich streckte einen Arm aus, um ihn aufzufangen, doch gleichzeitig sprang die Frau vor und packte ihn am Kragen des Ponchos. Seine Finger streiften meine, bevor sie ihn zurückriss. Mit großen Augen starrte er mich so erschrocken und verblüfft an, wie ein Schlafwandler, den man unwirsch vom Dachfirst gezerrt hatte.  
Die Frau schubste ihn Richtung Ausgang.

"Hol den anderen Korb!"

Joseph verschwand aus meiner Sicht, seine Schritte waren auf den Stufen zu hören, dann kam er mit dem Gewünschten zurück.

"Gut gemacht", lobte Rotkäppchen ihn in dem Tonfall, den man normalerweise bei einem Hund anwendet, der endlich begriffen hatte, dass er Männchen machen soll, "Stell ihn hier ab."

"Wie lange wollen Sie mich noch festhalten, Ma'am?", fragte ich und schaffte es nicht ganz die Wut aus meiner Stimme zu halten.

Sie starrte mich an und brachte dabei das Kunststück zustande, meinem Blick nicht wirklich zu begegnen. Die meisten Menschen sehen einem Magier aus reinem Instinkt nicht länger in die Augen - ob sie es absichtlich nicht tat, weil sie wusste was passieren würde, vermochte ich nicht zu sagen.

"Du wirst hier bleiben, so lange wie es nötig ist. Oder der Reverend die Möglichkeit hat vorbei zu kommen", erklärte sie schließlich schroff, packte Joseph am Arm und dirigierte ihn nach draußen.

Ich blieb auf dem Boden knien und starrte auf den neuen Korb, ohne Anstalten zu machen seinen Inhalt zu inspizieren. Es gab einige Talente, die jemandem wie mir angeboren waren, Talente, die nicht von fließendem Wasser oder Ähnlichem beeinträchtigt werden konnten.  
So zum Beispiel die Fähigkeit, die Seele eines Menschen sehen zu können, wenn ich ihm in die Augen starrte. Oder einen anderen Magier allein durch eine Berührung als meinesgleichen zu erkennen.  
So wie ich eben gerade Joseph als solchen erkannt hatte.  
Unwillkürlich rieb ich mir die Hand, die seine gestreift hatte. Er mochte geistig zurückgeblieben sein, ein erwachsenes Kind, aber nichts desto trotz ein Magier.  
Wussten Charles und Rotkäppchen das? Und vor allem: Nutze _mir_ dieses Wissen irgendetwas?

Meine Knie begannen auf dem kalten, harten Boden zu schmerzen, darum setzte ich mich ächzend auf den Hintern und angelte nach dem Korb. Nein. Es nutzte mir nichts. Einfach nur mit magischen Fähigkeiten geboren zu sein war ungefähr genauso, als würde man als musikalisches Genie auf die Welt kommen. Ohne den Willen diese Gabe zu benutzen und ohne Training war sie wertlos. Zudem stand der arme Kerl völlig unter der Fuchtel dieses Weibstücks und würde mir nicht helfen, wenn er es gekonnt hätte.  
Der Korb war keiner dieser Picknickdinger mit Deckel sondern ein normaler offener Einkaufskorb, aber der Inhalt war der gleiche: Eine Thermoskanne, ein Plastiklöffel und eine Schüssel. Ich füllte den Becher mit Kaffee, hob die Tupperdose auf meinen Schoß und öffnete den Deckel. Der Inhalt war noch dampfend heiß. Hühnerfrikassee. Mit lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen und das Geräusch, das mein Magen bei dem Anblick und Geruch von sich gab, war kaum mehr als Knurren zu bezeichnen, eher als Röhren.

Ich schlang die ersten paar Bissen herunter und hechelte. _Heiß! _Als meine Geschmacksnerven sich erholt hatten, stellten sie fest, dass die Köchin nicht an Salz und Pfeffer gespart hatte - Aber he, ich war mit Großküchenessen im Waisenhaus aufgewachsen und hatte schon weit Schlimmeres heruntergewürgt. Allein an den viel zu bitteren Kaffee konnte ich mich beim besten Willen nicht gewöhnen.__  
Ich erinnerte mich an meinen Mithäftling und nahm eines der größeren verbliebenen Fleischstückchen, um es mit dem Löffel unter das Regal zu schnipsen.  
Mag sein, dass es daran lag, dass ich zu alt war um mit dem Löffelkatapult zu spielen, jedenfalls traf ich Kermit genau zwischen die Augen. Ich zuckte aus Empathie zusammen, während er nicht einmal blinzelte.  
Ich hatte nicht viel Ahnung vom natürlichen Verhalten von Fröschen, aber das kam mir nicht sonderlich normal vor. Ich stellte die Schüssel zur Seite, kroch nach vorne und legte mich auf den Bauch, um unter das Regal auf der anderen Seite des Raumes reichen zu können.

__"He, du?"_ _

__Ich stupste ihm mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Schnauze. Die Auf- und Abbewegung seiner Kehle verrieten, dass er atmete und ab und zu schloss sich auch die Nickhaut über seinen schwarzglänzenden Augen. Doch abgesehen davon hätte er genauso gut ausgestopft sein können. Er rührte sich nicht einmal, als ich ihn packte und ins Licht zog. Die Kakerlake, stellte ich fest, lag noch ungefressen neben ihm und ruderte wie in Zeitlupe mit Fühlern und Beinen in der Luft.  
Ich starrte Frosch und Insekt sicherlich noch fünf Sekunden lang an, bevor ich mir endlich einen Finger in den Hals steckte._ _

__Als ich sicher sein konnte, dass mein Magen leer war, spülte ich die Hinterlassenschaft auf den Bodenbrettern erst mit dem restlichen Kaffee aus der Kanne fort, bevor ich nach bewährter Methode mit dem Geschirrtuch Wasser schöpfte um es zu trinken und die verbliebenen Spuren zu beseitigen._ _

___Was, wenn der Frosch und das Insekt in diesem Zustand waren, weil sie etwas von dem gefressen hatten, was für mich bestimmt gewesen war?_  
Was, wenn das Chili so scharf, der Kaffee so bitter, das Frikassee so überwürzt gewesen waren um einen anderen Geschmack zu überdecken ... ?  
Was, wenn Joseph aus dem Grund Angst und Unwillen gezeigt hatte, hier in der Hütte zu sein, weil er sich erinnerte, auch einmal hier angekettet gewesen zu sein?  
Was, wenn er nicht mit seinem offensichtlichen geistigen Defekt geboren worden war, sondern stattdessen irgendein Medikament, irgendeine Droge das verursacht hatte? 

___Es passte alles. Ich schlang frierend die Arme um meinen Oberkörper._  
_"Gott hat uns in seiner Gnade andere Wege und Mittel gezeigt, um die Menschheit vor jemandem wie dir zu schützen."_  
_"Du wirst hier bleiben so lange wie es nötig ist."_

__Sie brauchten mich nicht zu töten, wenn sie mir meine Kräfte dadurch nahmen, dass sie mir irgendein Gift gaben das dafür sorgte, dass ich nicht mehr richtig denken konnte._ _

__Ich fürchtete mich nicht sehr vor körperlichen Schmerzen - ich wusste mit ihnen umzugehen und wage zu behaupten, dass ich hart im Nehmen war.  
Was mir jedoch Angst macht - und zwar so _richtig_ Angst - war die Vorstellung, dass jemand mit meinem Verstand herummachen könnte um mich in einen willenlosen Zombie oder sabbernden Idioten zu verwandeln._ _


	6. Chapter 6

Ich lief auf und ab, so weit meine Fußfessel es gestattete. Zum Einen hoffte ich, dass mir durch die Bewegung etwa wärmer wurde, zum anderen war ich zu nervös um still zu sitzen.  
Wie lange konnte ich durchhalten?  
Der Mensch war für einen weit größeren Zeitraum in der Lage, ohne Nahrung auszukommen, als man gemeinhin annimmt. Eineinhalb oder sogar zwei Monate waren schon drin, ohne körperlichen Schaden davonzutragen. Worauf der Mensch nur wenige Tage verzichten konnte, war eine ausreichende Versorgung mit Wasser. Aber darum musste ich mir wohl keine Sorgen machen.

Sicher war also, dass ich länger ohne etwas zu essen leben konnte, als es regnen würde. Das wirkliche Problem bestand darin, dass meine Gastgeber herausbekommen könnten, dass ich ihr Gift nicht nahm. Wie sollte ich mich verhalten damit sie es nicht merkten? Gab es äußerliche Zeichen? Hatte die Frau mich deswegen so genau gemustert? Wenn ich richtig lag mit meiner Vermutung, war Joseph einst ein geistig durchschnittlicher Mensch, _Magier_ gewesen, wie ich selbst. Bei dem Gedanken lief mir erneut ein eisiger Schauder über den Rücken.

Ich checkte Kermit. Keine Veränderung. Er saß einfach nur da, blinzelte hin und wieder. Ich drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Seine Beine sanken näher an den Körper, aber das schien ein bloßer Muskelreflex zu sein. Ob er sich irgendwann wieder erholte? Ob das Zeug vom Organismus abgebaut wurde, wenn man nicht regelmäßig neue Dosen bekam? Aber selbst wenn Kermit irgendwann wieder munter durch die Gegend hüpfen würde, war mir damit nicht wirklich geholfen, da ich nicht wusste ob man überhaupt von der Reaktion eines Frosches auf Menschen schließen konnte.

"Scheiße!" Ich ließ meine Frustration an dem Korb aus und trat ihn so heftig, dass er gegen die Tür flog. "Au!"

Das Klirren der Kettenglieder begleitete mein Hüpfen, als ich versuchte auf einem Bein stehend meine schmerzenden Zehen zu reiben. Memo an mich selbst: Nicht ohne Schuhe gegen etwas treten, und sei es nur ein blöder, leerer - Moment mal! Da war ein Klirren gewesen, bevor ich angefangen hatte Rumpelstilzchen zu mimen. Ich ließ mich auf die Knie fallen um suchend Richtung Tür zu kriechen. Schließlich legte mich auf den Boden um etwas sehen zu können und bemerkte ein metallenes Schimmern knapp außerhalb des Lichtkreises - und außerhalb meiner Reichweite.

Ich holte meine nasse Jeans aus der Tüte und warf sie wie ein Fischernetz aus. Es dauerte eine Viertelstunde, bis ich es endlich geschafft hatte, den Fund auf diese Weise an mich heranzuziehen: Einen dieser Löffel, wie man sie für Espressotassen brauchte.  
Das war jetzt nun wirklich lächerlich. Ich kannte Filme, in denen Kriegsgefangene mit Löffeln Tunnel gegraben hatten, aber das waren _Suppen_ löffel gewesen, nichts was eher fürs Puppengeschirr getaugt hätte. 

"Vielleicht kann ich mich damit nicht durch Steine und Wasser graben. Aber ich könnte damit einen Nagel aus einem Brett lösen!"

Ich machte mich an die Arbeit und hatte tatsächlich einige Dutzend Flüche und einen eingerissenen Fingernagel später den Kopf des Nagels so weit aus dem Holz gelöst, dass ich die Mitte eines Stücks Draht - die auseinandergebogene Feder des Kugelschreibers - darum wickeln konnte. Dessen Enden kamen um den Löffelstiel, und der Rest war bloße Physik.

"Ha!"

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Triumphes drehte ich meine Beute etwas ratlos zwischen den Fingern. Und nun? Ich legte mein angekettetes Bein auf die Pritsche und besah ich mir die ganze Angelegenheit noch einmal. Rein pro forma stocherte ich kurz in dem Schließzylinder herum.  
Wäre das verfluchte Wasser nicht, könnte ich Magie anwenden, ich wüsste, wie ich dieses Mistding von Schloss aufbekäme. Nichts leichter als ihm einfach jede Spur von Wärme zu entziehen, es sozusagen schockzufrosten, dann gegen die Wand zu schlagen, und _Zack!_ es würde zersplittern wie Glas.  
Ich war so fixiert auf das verdammte Schloss, dass mir das Naheliegendste erst nach minutenlangem Nachdenken ins Auge fiel - Wäre ich eine Comicfigur gewesen, wäre in dem Moment ein ganzes Bataillon leuchtender 100-Watt Birnen über meinem Kopf erschienen.

"Mit einem Nagel und Fingerspitzengefühl bekommt man kein Vorhängeschloss auf", erklärte ich Kermit, "aber mit einem Nagel und roher Gewalt bekommt man den Bolzen aus dem Scharnier einer Rohrschelle!" Ich bückte mich nach der Edelstahlthermoskanne und hämmerte mit ihrem Boden auf den Nagelkopf. "Oder ich will ab sofort Miss Piggy heißen!"

Dieses grausige Schicksal blieb mir erspart. Bereits nach dem elften oder zwölften Schlag brach der Stift aus dem Scharnier.  
Triumphierend schüttelte ich die Kette ab. Nichts wie weg hier, bevor Rotkäppchen mit dem Frühstück kam.  
Ich schnappte mir die Lampe und rüttelte pro forma an der Tür. Vergebens. Selbst wenn draußen nur ein Riegel zugeschoben war ohne mit einem zusätzlichen Schloss gesichert zu sein, würde ich den von innen nicht aufbekommen.  
Es blieb also nur der Weg durchs Wasser.  
Kurz überlegte ich meine Klamotten auszuziehen um noch trockene Sachen zu haben, denn wenn wirklich nur ein Riegel vor der Tür lag, könnte ich mir meine Tasche holen. Doch dann wurde mir klar, dass das Quatsch war. Dem Trommeln auf dem Dach nach regnete es immer noch so stark, dass ich auch außerhalb des Flusses sofort wieder durchnässt sein würde.  
Ich zog mir lediglich die Socken aus, legte mich dann auf den Bauch und streckte den Arm ins Wasser um nach den Gittern zu tasten.  
Die Stäbe schienen aus Kupfer oder Messing zu sein, Genaues war bei dem Licht nicht zu erkennen. Sie standen etwa 20 Zentimeter weit auseinander. Enttäuschung machte sich wie ein eisiger, harter Klumpen in meinem Magen breit. Da kam ich nie durch! Verdammt, war Kermit hier als Quappe reingekommen? Da musste irgendwo ein größerer Spalt sein. Es _musste_ einfach!  
Vielleicht fehlte einer der Stäbe auf der anderen Seite. Ich ließ mich kurz entschlossen ins Becken gleiten und bereute es im selben Moment.

Kalt.

Das Wasser war so gottverdammt _kalt_ , dass es wehtat. Mein Fuß kam auf einem horizontalen Stab zu landen. Ich dachte einen sicheren Stand zu haben, als ich abrutschte und auch noch mit dem Kopf untertauchte. Die Strömung war so stark, dass ich mich mit beiden Händen ans Gitter klammern musste um nicht abzutreiben. Für einen Moment hing ich dort völlig paralysiert mit steinhart erstarrten Muskeln. Ich wartete, bis meine Lungen wieder mit vollem Volumen funktionierten, atmete einige Male tief ein, bevor ich mich zwang meinen Klammergriff zu lösen um erneut ganz unterzutauchen.  
Es war zu dunkel um etwas sehen zu können, ich konnte mich nur auf meinen Tastsinn verlassen. Die Strömung hatte Gras, Zweige, Algen und wer weiß was sonst noch gegen das Gitter gedrückt. Die Masse fühlte sich an wie eine schleimiger, stacheliger Flickenteppich. Keiner der Stäbe war locker, nirgendwo fand sich eine Lücke. Etwa eineinhalb Meter unter der Wasseroberfläche war der Boden des Käfigs, ebenfalls aus Messingstangen. Wo Bodengitter und Seitenstäbe aufeinandertrafen ertastete ich Schraubenköpfe und Muttern in der Größe von Dollarmünzen. Um die aufzubekommen bräuchte ich einen Schraubschlüssel von der Größe dessen, dem ich die Beule an meinem Hinterkopf verdankte.

Ich tauchte auf um Luft zu holen. Die andere Seite. Schwimmzüge waren nicht nötig, ich musste nur loslassen und die Strömung trieb mich gegen die hintere Seite des Beckens. Die selbe Prozedur: An den Stäben rütteln. Bombenfest. Ohne viel Hoffnung tauchte ich unter. Auf dieser Seite fiel schwaches Tageslicht durchs Wasser, es reichte, um mich wenigstens etwas erkennen zu lassen. Im ersten Moment glaubte ich, mein unterzuckertes Hirn würde mir einen Streich spielen: Zwei Gitterstäbe waren auseinander gebogen. Ich griff danach und fuhr mit der Hand die Biegung nach. Die Stäbe waren zu einem regelrechten O verformt. Was um alles in der Welt konnte _Messing_ so zurichten? Egal.  
Meine Schultern passten durch die Krümmung, also auch der Rest von mir. Manchmal war es von Vorteil, so dürr zu sein.  
Die Strömung drückte mich geradezu ins Freie. Einige Schwimmzüge brachten mich zur Oberfläche, ich trat Wasser, spuckte und hustete, als ein tiefer Atemzug mir mehr Wasser als Luft einbrachte, da es immer noch wie aus Kübeln regnete.  
Obwohl ich keine Schwimmzüge machte, sondern mich nur paddelnd über Wasser hielt, entfernte ich mich mit einer Geschwindigkeit von meinem Gefängnis, dass ein Fußgänger am Ufer schon halb hätte rennen müssen, um mit mir auf einer Höhe zu bleiben.

Der Fluss war gewöhnlich vielleicht gerade drei, vier Meter breit, aber der Regen der letzten Tage hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sein Pegel um so einiges gestiegen und das Wasser über die Böschung getreten war.  
Rechts und links befanden sich grasbewachsene Flächen, so weit ich sehen konnte. Weit war das nicht. Das Empire State Building hätte nur einen Steinwurf weit entfernt liegen können und ich hätte wegen des verdammten Regens nicht einen einzigen Ziegelstein erkennen können.

Gräben mündeten in den Fluss, entließen Miniaturwasserfälle aus Schlamm, Zweigen, Ästen, entwurzelten Maisstauden und anderem Treibgut in den größeren Strom. In einer Biegung hatte sich das Zeug zu einem dicken Teppich aufgestaut in den ich mitten hinein getrieben wurde.  
Großartig.  
Die Kälte schien die Energie aus mir herauszusaugen, ich war so müde, dass die Vorstellung, einfach ans Ufer zu kriechen um dort im kalten Schlamm liegen zu bleiben und zu schlafen, äußerst verlockend erschien. Aber dazu müsste ich erst einmal das Ufer erreichen. Wie es dann weiterginge, darüber wollte ich nachdenken, wenn es so weit war.  
Zurück zum Quellhaus laufen und meine Tasche holen. Zur Farm, die hier irgendwo in der Nähe sein musste. Da ging kein Weg dran vorbei, wenn ich das Pentagramm meiner Mutter zurück haben wollte.  
Ohne das - und ohne Bob - würde ich hier nicht verschwinden, komme was wolle.


	7. Chapter 7

Ich kämpfte gegen die Strömung und das Schwemmgut wie der einzig Nüchterne in einem Pulk Besoffener, die unbeirrt auf die nächste Kneipe zusteuerten und andere Passanten dabei mit sich rissen. Ein greller Blitz und der darauf direkt folgende explosionsartige Donner ließen mich zusammenzucken. Das Trommeln des Regens auf dem Hüttendach, das ich irgendwann nicht mehr bewusst wahrgenommen hatte, musste das Donnern übertönt haben. Ich hatte von dem Gewitter nichts mitbekommen. Ein weiterer Blitz schoss vom Himmel herab - so verdammt nah, dass ich meinte, das Ozon riechen zu können. Ich sollte schleunigst zusehen, dass ich aus dem Wasser kam!

Etwas berührte mein Bein, ich trat es automatisch weg und stieß gleichzeitig mit den Armen einen Ast von mir, dessen Zweige mir ein Auge auszustechen drohten.  
Von weiter vorne hörte ich über das Rauschen des Regens und Flusses hinweg das Knattern eines Traktormotors. Es wurde dunkel und der Regen endete abrupt, als ich unter eine Brücke getrieben wurde. Es war eine simple Konstruktion aus halbierten Stämmen, gerade breit genug für ein Lastfahrzeug. Direkt hinter der Brücke war das Ufer auf einer Länge von etwa zwanzig Metern mit Beton eingefasst. Wohl eine Pferdeschwemme oder so etwas. An beiden Wänden waren metallene Pool-Leitern befestigt. Na bitte.  
Als ich auf die nächstgelegene zukraulte, schoss plötzlich ein scharfer Schmerz durch meinen linken Unterschenkel. Ich schrie und schluckte Wasser, als ich mit einem Ruck nach unten gezogen wurde.  
Gegen den Instinkt ankämpfend, der mich drängte einfach nur irgendwie wieder an die Oberfläche zu kommen, krümmte ich mich zusammen und griff nach dem Ding an meinem Bein. Meine Finger berührten etwas Haariges. Ich riss die Augen auf. Hunger, Schmerz und Sauerstoffmangel schienen meinem Gehirn nachhaltig geschadet zu haben. Was da seine Klaue in mein Bein geschlagen hatte, war ein gottverdammtes Pferd! Ich hämmerte mit beiden Händen gegen seinen Schädel ohne etwas auszurichten. Der letzte Rest Vernunft riet mir schließlich, mit den Fingern nach den Augen zu stechen. Es half. Das Vieh zuckte zurück, der Griff lockerte sich. In einer Blutwolke kam mein Bein frei, einige Schwimmzüge brachten mich an die Oberfläche und ich rang japsend nach Luft.

_"Ein Kelpie,"_ vermeinte ich Bobs Stimme dozieren zu hören: " _\- bei den Gälen auch als Each uisge, den Slawen als Vodyanoy und den Skandinaviern als Bäckhästen bekannt - gehört zum Feenvolk des Winters. Er ist ein Gestaltenwandler, der meist die Form eines Pferdes annimmt. Kelpies leben in Flüssen und Seen, und wer dumm genug ist, sich in ihre Nähe zu begeben, den ziehen sie in die Tiefe. Dort verspeisen sie ihn dann oder verfüttern ihn an ihre Brut."_  
Das Vieh schnappte nach mir. Ich packte mit einer Hand in die lange Mähne, griff mit der anderen nach dem Halfter aus Seetang und versuchte das Maul von all meinen lebensnotwendigen Körperteilen fort zu halten.  
Das Biest hatte nicht etwa stumpfe Pferdezähne, sondern lange, gebogene, nadelspitze Hauer wie die eines Tiefseefischs. Seine Lefzen zogen sich zu einem Grinsen nach oben und entblößten noch mehr davon.  
Ich schwöre, das war keine Einbildung, der Kelpie grinste tatsächlich.  
Mit einem nachlässigen Schütteln seines massigen Kopfes sprengte er meine Griffe, schnappte zu und zerfetzte mein T-Shirt. Ein weiteres Vorstoßen und einer der fingerlangen Eckzähne glitt durch eine Gürtelschlaufe meiner Jeans, präzise wie der Faden durch ein Nadelöhr. Mir blieb gerade noch genug Zeit für einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor der Kelpie wieder untertauchte und mich mit sich riss.  
Ich strampelte und trat in dem hoffnungslosen Versuch mich loszureißen. Die Vorderläufe des Kelpies - keine Hufe sondern mit vier Zoll langen Krallen und Schwimmhäuten versehene Pranken, paddelten träge durchs Wasser und hielten uns gegen den Sog der Strömung an Ort und Stelle.  
Ansonsten tat er nichts.  
Was auch nicht nötig war. In einer, allerhöchstes zwei Minuten musste ich Luft holen.  
Er hielt mich nur an der Hose - alles was ich tun müsste, wäre meine Jeans ausziehen um freizukommen.  
Ja, klar! Verdammt wollte ich sein, wenn ich mit heruntergelassener Hose einem Monsterpferd als Kauspielzeug dienen würde! Wut schnitt durch meine Panik wie ein Skalpell. Als ich die Hände zu meinen Hüften hob, verzogen sich wieder seine Lefzen in der Parodie eines triumphierenden Grinsens. Doch anstatt die Knöpfe meiner Levis zu öffnen, griff ich in die Hosentasche, zog den Nagel heraus und rammte ihn ins Ohr des Kelpies.

Was soll ich sagen? Kaltes Eisen und Feenfolk.  
Eine grüne, phosphoreszierende Substanz spritzte aus der Wunde wie ein Miniaturgeysir. Der riesige Pferdekopf wand sich in Agonie und traf mich mit voller Wucht in Brust und Magen. Er schleuderte mich halb aus dem Wasser und gegen die Betonwand der Ufereinfassung. Ich rang nach Luft, der Aufprall hatte mir das letzte bisschen Atem aus den Lungen getrieben. Das Rauschen des Wassers schien seltsam gedämpft, alles war dunkler, undeutlicher. Instinktiv griff ich nach einem Halt und meine Finger schlossen sich um rundes, glattes Metall. Der Handlauf der Pool-Leiter. Das Monster hatte mich direkt zur Treppe geschleudert. Das Blei in meinen Muskeln und die Stahlwolle in meinem Schädel wurde durch einen Schwall Adrenalin fortgespült, als ein torpedogleicher Schatten unter der Oberfläche des Flusses verriet, dass der Kelpie sein Herumwerfen eingestellt hatte und mir nach kam.  
Ich flog die Leiter geradezu hoch. Seine Klaue traf die Stufe, die mein Fuß einen Herzschlag zuvor verlassen hatte. Ein Geräusch wie ein Konzert aus quietschender Schulkreide und Kreissägen erklang. Die Krallen des Kelpies hatten das Aluminium zerfetzt wie Reispapier. Jetzt wusste ich, wer das O in die Gitterstäbe des Quellhauses gebogen hatte.

Ich rappelte mich keuchend auf und rannte, was das Zeug hielt. Dass ich aus dem Wasser war, hieß alles andere als Sicherheit. In ein paar hundert Metern Entfernung erkannte ich die Umrisse einer Scheune oder eines Stalls, dort gäbe es sicherlich Möglichkeiten, sich zu verteidigen. Ich legte einen Sprint auf den offen stehenden Torbogen hin. Das heißt, ich versuchte es. Der Dauerregen hatte fortgespült, womit auch immer der schlecht gemachte Paddock bedeckt gewesen war und einen Untergrund aus blanken Lehm freigelegt auf dem man so gut rennen konnte, wie auf frisch gebohnertem Parkett. Mein Ausrutscher ließ mich einen fast ballettreifen Spagat hinlegen und gab mir die Gelegenheit zu sehen, wie der Kelpie den Fluss verließ.  
Er brauchte keine Treppe. Der Schwerkraft zum Hohn katapultierte er sich aus dem Wasser wie ein Killerwal. Seine kräftige Schwanzflosse wandelte sich noch im Sprung zurück zum Hinterleib eines Pferdes, eines Hengstes, gegen den die beiden Clydesdale McCoys sich ausmachen würden wie putzige Shetlandponys.  
Trotz aller Panik kam ich nicht umhin zu registrieren, wie verdammt _schön_ der Kelpie trotz allem war. Kein Wunder, dass Menschen aller Epochen immer wieder auf seine Gattung hereinfielen. Seine Statur war fleischgewordene Eleganz und Anmut. Mähne und Schweif trotzten den Elementen, statt traurig nass herabzuhängen, wehten sie in unfühlbarem Wind wie das lange Haar einer orientalischen Schönheit in der Shampoowerbung. Seine Muskeln wurden von makellosem, jetschwarzem Fell bedeckt. Allein die Region um das Ohr, in das ich den Nagel gestoßen hatte, ähnelte den verfaulten Körperteilen auf diesen Dias, die man in Schulen zeigt, um Jugendliche vom Rauchen abzuschrecken. Das Ohr selbst war verschwunden.

Ich nahm den explosionsartigen Donner als Startschuss, rappelte mich auf und rannte erneut Richtung Scheune. Vielleicht hätte ich dank meiner langen Beine auf die kurze Entfernung eine Chance gegen ein echtes Pferd gehabt, das auf dem rutschigen Untergrund mit den selben Schwierigkeiten zu kämpfen gehabt hätte wie ich. Die Klauen des Kelpies jedoch waren besser als Spikes. Seine Galoppsprünge erschütterten den Boden und als ich mich umdrehte, starrte ich direkt in das weit aufgerissene Raubfischgebiss. Ich warf mich mit einem verzweifelten Hechtsprung nach vorne, verwandelte die Bewegung zu einer Rolle um nicht von einer der Pranken getroffen zu werden und prallte gegen ein Hindernis.  
Regen, Gewitter und das Galoppieren meines Verfolgers hatten das Knattern des Traktormotors übertönt. Charles saß mit weit aufgerissenen Augen hinter dem Steuer und zielte mit seiner Winchester auf das Feenpferd. Ein Blitz illuminierte die Szene, es donnerte. Ich sah das doppelte Mündungsfeuer und das Herumwirbeln des Kelpies, den die Wucht des Treffers mitten im Sprung getroffen hatte, so dass er sich in einer korkenzieherartigen Bewegung auf den Hinterläufen drehte und zu Boden ging.  
Mit welcher Munition auch immer Charles seine Flinte geladen hatte - sie konnte kein Eisen enthalten haben. Die Sauerei, die ein direkter Treffer aus dieser Entfernung angerichtet hatte, heilte wie in Zeitraffer. Faustgroße Löcher weggerissenen Fleisches wuchsen zu, wurden bedeckt von makellosem, schwarzschimmerndem Fell. Alles was die Schüsse erreicht hatten, war den Kelpie noch wütender zu machen, als er wegen des Nagels ohnehin schon war.  
Er warf seinen Kopf zurück, bäumte sich auf und stieß ein langezogenes Brüllen aus, an dem nichts Pferdeähnliches war. Charles lud hektisch nach. Zu hektisch. Die Patrone landete neben mir im Schlamm.

"Bleiben Sie, wo Sie sind!", brüllte ich ihm zu und kroch zwischen Vorder- und Hinterrad hindurch unter den Traktor.

Sollte er mich verstanden haben, hörte er nicht auf meinen Rat. Natürlich nicht. Ich sah wie er zu Boden sprang und Richtung Scheune rannte.  
 _Idiot!_ Die Blechkarosserie des Traktors hätte ihm vor den Angriffen des Feenpferds Schutz genug geboten, um dahin zu fahren.  
Es waren wohl die Raubtierinstinkte des Kelpies, die dafür sorgten, dass er mir keine Beachtung schenkte, sondern seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die flüchtende Beute richtete. Seine Krallen hinterließen drei Zoll tiefe Furchen im Lehm, als er mit einem riesigen Satz über die Motorhaube sprang um seinem neuen Opfer mit einem herausfordernden Wiehern zu folgen.  
Charles' Gummistiefel schienen für einen Spurt über den Lehm besser geeignet zu sein als meine nackten Füße - er jedenfalls legte sich erst nach etwa fünfzig Metern Sprint flach. Sein Gewehr schlitterte kreiselnd davon.  
Auch wenn der Mann mich gekidnappt hatte, konnte ich nicht einfach zusehen wie der Kelpie ihn filetierte!

Ich kroch hastig wieder unter dem Fahrzeug hervor, riss die andere Tür auf und kletterte in die Kabine. Der Schlüssel steckte im Zündschloss. Ich zog ihn ab und warf, gerade als der Kelpie über dem schreienden Mann zu stehen kam.  
Der Schlüsselbund traf die breite Kruppe, hüpfte wie ein flacher Stein auf Wasser und tippte noch einmal weiter vorne gegen den Rücken des Biestes. Der Kelpie bäumte sich mit so einem schmerzerfüllten Wiehern auf, als hätte ihn eine Pferdebremse in Bussardgröße gestochen. Er fuhr herum, stürmte wieder auf den Traktor zu. Ich zog hastig die Tür zu und zwang mich, ihm keine Beachtung zu schenken.  
 _Zeug_! In jedem Gefährt mit Fahrerkabine gab es Zeug! In der Hast fegte ich Sachen von der schmalen Ablage über dem Armaturenbrett: Einen angebrochenen Karton irgendeines Pulvers, ein Knäuel Schnur, eine Plastikbox mit diesen Marken, die Rinder in den Ohren haben. Mehrere dreckige Putzlappen. Unter einem Klemmbrett im Fußraum fand ich endlich was ich suchte: Einen rostigen Schraubenzieher.

Gerade als ich mich aufrichtete, wurde der Traktor mit der Wucht eines Kleinwagens unter Vollgas getroffen. Das massige Ackerfahrzeug rutschte einige Zoll über den Lehm und wackelte so heftig, dass ich rückwärts aus der Tür geschleudert worden wäre, wenn ich nicht noch rechtzeitig einen Halt an Sitz und Lenkrad gefunden hätte. Dass ich in die Knie ging, rettete mir im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes den Skalp: Eine Pranke des Kelpies durchstieß die Plexiglasscheibe der anderen Tür. Die Krallen des Monsterpferdes fuhren so dicht über meinen Kopf, dass sie sich in meinen Haaren verfingen. Ich stach mit dem Schraubenzieher nach der zottigen Fessel. Kreischend riss der Kelpie sein Bein zurück. Es steckte in der Scheibe fest und er zerrte bei der Rückwärtsbewegung die gesamte Tür aus den Angeln.

"Mach' dich vom Acker, bevor ich dir ein drittes Nasenloch verpasse, Fury!", brüllte ich.

Der Kelpie trampelte mit dem freien Vorderlauf auf der Tür herum, trotz seiner Raserei darauf bedacht, nicht mit dem Metallrahmen in Berührung zu kommen. Dann war sein Bein frei. Hellgrüner Schleim sickerte aus der Wunde. Aber es sah nicht so aus, als würde ihn das weiter belasten. Die Krallen aller vier Pranken gruben sich in den Untergrund, der fassgleiche Brustkorb hob sich unter tiefen, schnellen Atemzügen und aus den Nüstern schien wahrhaftiger Dampf aufzusteigen.  
 _O-oh. Mist_. Ich packte den Schraubenzieher fester und klammerte mich mit der freien Hand ans Lenkrad neben mir. Doch anstatt blind loszustürmen, wandte der Kelpie den Kopf langsam von einer Seite zur anderen, als wolle er die Lage genauer sondieren.  
 _Doppelmist!_ Ich hatte vergessen, dass ich es nicht mit einem instinktgesteuerten Tier zu tun hatte, sondern mit einem intelligenten Wesen.  
Mit einem bösartigen Funkeln in den Augen kam der Kelpie auf den Traktor zu. Seine Hinterläufe knickten ein und es sah kurz so aus, als würde er sich wie ein Zirkuspferd auf den Hintern setzen. Dann verformte sich seine Gestalt zu etwas, was Kermits schlimmsten Albträumen entsprungen sein mochte. Neben dem Traktor hockte eine sicherlich zwei Tonnen schwere, froschähnliche Kreatur. Das einzige, was noch an das Feenpferd erinnerte war das schwarze Fell, ein mähnenähnlicher Haarstreifen auf dem Rücken und dieses gruselige Tiefseefisch-Gebiss.

Eine Zunge, lang und dick wie ein Löschschlauch zuckte zwischen den Zähnen hervor.  
Ha! Ich hatte nur darauf gewartet und stach mit dem Schraubenzieher danach. Aber das klebrige Organ kam nicht einmal in das Innere der Kabine. Moment mal - Hatte das Vieh mir allen Ernstes gerade höhnisch die Zunge rausgestreckt? Der Kelpie streckte die Vorderbeine aus, drehte sie mit den Innenflächen nach oben und grub sie in den Lehm unter die Räder des Traktors.  
Außerhalb der Reichweite meiner primitiven Waffe würde er mich hier raus schütteln wie eine Erbse aus der Schote: Während ich mich mit beiden Händen festklammern müsste um nicht rauszufallen und unter dem umkippenden Fahrzeug eingequetscht oder erschlagen zu werden, könnte der Kelpie mich mit seiner langen Froschzunge bequem aus dem Führerhaus pflücken. Kaum dass mir diese Erkenntnis durch den Kopf geschossen war, riss der Gestaltenwandler auch schon mit einem einzigen Ruck den Traktor mehr als einen Meter hoch. Ich warf mich genau in dem Moment nach vorne und über die Kante des Trittbretts, als der höchste Schwung erreicht war und der Kelpie dabei war, seine Last wieder fallen zu lassen.

Das Vieh sah zwar aus wie ein großer, fellbedeckter Haufen Wackelpudding, war aber in Wirklichkeit steinhart vor Muskelmasse. Mein verletztes Bein schrie Zeter und Mordio, als ich auf seinem Rücken aufkam. An die Mähne der Bestie geklammert, stach ich mit dem Schraubenzieher in seinen Nacken. Der Kelpie fuhr empor. Er brüllte, Schleim spritzte mir ins Gesicht. Als ob das nicht reichte, brannte sich das Abbild eines verästelten Blitzes in meine Netzhäute und nahm mir kurzzeitig den Rest meiner Sicht. Dem Donnern folgte ein Echo und heftiger Schmerz an Schulter und Schlüsselbein. Ich fühlte wie die Masse unter mir fiel, stieß mich ab so gut es ging um nicht zerquetscht zu werden und rollte über den Boden.  
Charles feuerte die zweite Ladung Schrot nach dem Schädel des Monsters, das zu seiner ursprünglichen Pferdegestalt geschrumpft war.  
Diesmal ließ es sich nicht von dem Schuss ablenken. Sein Blick des Kelpies hing weiter an mir als er unter der Wucht des Treffers zu Boden ging. Er hieb nach meinem verletzten Bein, das ich nicht so schnell fortbekam wie ich wollte. Der Schmerz blieb aus. Der Kelpie hatte lediglich den Stoff meiner zerfetzten Jeans erwischt, doch damit nagelte er mich am Boden fest.  
Ich packte den Schraubenzieher mit beiden Händen, als das Vieh sich halb über mich zog, noch während seine Wunden wieder zuwuchsen. Er stieß sich mit den Vorderläufen ab, bäumte sich auf und riss das Maul so weit auf, dass sein Schlund und seine Zähne fast mein ganzes Gesichtsfeld einnahmen.  
Dann wuchs ein fingerdicker Stahldorn aus der Brust des Monsters. Der Kelpie bäumte sich auf und fiel mit einem erderschütternden _Ruumms_ auf die Seite.


	8. Chapter 8

Das Monsterpferd bewegte sich.

Ich hoffte, dass es nur ein spastisches Muskelzucken war. Mir gelang es nicht meinen Blick von den Zähnen des offen stehenden Mauls abwenden während ich versuchte, mir klar zu werden, dass ich noch lebte. Rippen, Schulter und vor allem mein Bein schmerzten zwar höllisch, aber es war noch alles dran und funktionsfähig.  
Ich schielte zu meiner Schulter. Sie war rotgesprenkelt; unter manchen der Wunden fühlte ich Erhebungen, als ich darüber tastete. Schrot. Ein Teil der Ladung musste als Querschläger vom Traktor abgeprallt sein. Teufel auch! Da rettete ich Charles den Allerwertesten, indem ich die Aufmerksamkeit des Kelpies auf mich zog, und zum Dank schoss er, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass er mich ebenfalls traf.

"Reverend Lawson, Sie schickt der Himmel!", ertönte seine atemlose Stimme.

Ich hob den Kopf und blinzelte mir den Regen aus den Augen. Der Angesprochene stand hinter dem zuckenden Kadaver. Er zog ein Taschentuch aus seinem Mantel, entfaltete es mit einem knappen Schütteln und wischte die Klinge des Stockdegens ab, mit dem er das Herz des Kelpies durchbohrt hatte.  
Nachdem er die Klinge zurück in ihre Scheide gesteckt hatte, stand er breitbeinig da, die behandschuhten Hände auf den Griff des Stocks gestützt und begutachtete den toten Kelpie.  
Von diesem Reverend hatte Charles' Frau wohl gesprochen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich erwartet hatte: Einen dieser aalglatten, solariumgebräunten Fernsehprediger mit überkronten Zähnen und maßgeschneidertem Anzug? Oder einen abgerissenen Fanatiker mit brennendem Blick, hohlen Wangen und langem Rauschebart?  
Der Mann passte in keine der beiden Schubladen. Sein Gesicht wirkte wie aus einem Stück Holz geschnitzt: Sein Teint war rotbraun wie Mahagoni, die Züge zerfurcht wie Borke. Eine stolze Adlernase beherrschte das Gesicht, doch die hängenden Lider und die Tränensäcke unter den Augen verliehen dem Mann den müden, kummervollen Blick eines Bassets.

"Sind Sie unverletzt, Mr. Bennett?", fragte er, ohne sich umzudrehen, mit einer Stimme so heiser wie die Marlon Brandos als gealterter Pate.

"Ja, bin ich, Gott sei Dank", erwiderte Charles.

"Gut. Schleppen Sie den Kadaver in die Scheue oder einen anderen trockenen Ort und bedecken Sie ihn mit Streusalz", befahl der Reverend mit der natürlichen Autorität eines Mannes, der es gewohnt war, dass man ihm widerspruchslos gehorchte. "Diese Ausgeburt der Hölle soll die Schöpfung des Herrn keine Sekunde länger beleidigen."

Charles stieg eilfertig in den Traktor nur um festzustellen, dass der Schlüssel nicht da war.  
Während der Mann das Gelände danach absuchte, beliebte es dem Reverend, seine Aufmerksamkeit mir zuzuwenden. Er musterte mich ebenso abschätzig wie zuvor das Feenpferd. Ich tat es ihm gleich. Er trug einen silbergrauen Homburg und einen dieser schwarzen Staubmäntel, wie man sie in manchen Western sah. Trotz der Hagerkeit, die einem bestimmten Typus alter Männer zu eigen war, erkannte man, dass er einmal ein wahrer Bär gewesen sein musste. Ich ließ meinen Blick betont langsam von der Pelerine seines Dusters bis hinab zu den Spitzen seiner Cowboystiefel wandern.

"Wow. Ich wünschte, ich hätte eine Mundhamonika."

"Kleiner Klugscheißer, was?", knurrte er, "Wie wäre es mit einem _'Danke'_?"

Ich zitterte vor Kälte und unter den Nachwehen des Adrenalins und der Teufel sollte mich holen, wenn man mir das als Angst auslegte.

"Habe ich nicht im Angebot für Kidnapper die versuchen mich in einen Zombie zu verwandeln", schnappte ich, "Wie wäre es statt dessen mit einem _'Leck mich'_?"

Die Mundwinkel des Reverends verzogen sich zu einem humorlosen Lächeln.

"Du hast es herausgefunden", murmelte er.

_Argh! Harry, verdammt! Erst denken, dann Klappe aufreißen!_  
Die Hand des Mannes verschwand unter dem Mantelrevers und kam mit einer Pistole wieder hervor. Eine M9 - Seiner Aufmachung nach hatte ich etwas Westernmäßigeres erwartet. Bye, bye, Klischee.

"Steh auf."

Ich tat wie mir geheißen. Mit einem knappen Nicken bedeutete er mir, mich in Bewegung zu setzen und mir bleib nichts anderes übrig, als in die Richtung zu humpeln, in die er gedeutet hatte.

Es ging rechts an der Scheune vorbei auf zwei andere Gebäude zu. Sein knappes: "Rechts!", "Langsamer!" und "Links!" dirigierte mich.  
Unser Ziel war ein betonierter Platz unter einem Vordach, eine Art überdimensionalen Carport. Das Trommeln des Regens auf dem Dach mischte sich mit dem Tuckern eines Stromgenerators. Hinter einigen offensichtlich ausrangierten Landmaschinen stand ein uralter schwarzer Ford Transit mit der Ernsthaftigkeit eines Leichenwagens oder einer Staatskarosse. An der Anhängerkupplung dieses Dinosauriers hing ein Airstream.  
Ich starrte den Wohnwagen an. Ein originaler 66er _Silver rocket_ mit seiner zeitlos futuristischen Form. Als Kind, während ich zwischen Gepäckstücken und Requisiten eingezwängt auf der Rückbank unseres klapprigen Dodge hatte spielen und schlafen müssen, hatte ich davon geträumt: Von dieser rollenden Luxussuite. Das wäre nicht allein nur Komfort gewesen, sondern ein echtes zu Hause. Die arroganten Vorstadtgören mit ihren zwanzig Quadratmeter großen Kinderzimmern hätten anstatt auf Vater und mich herabzusehen als seien wir White Trash, mich darum beneidet, dass ich in dieser Kreuzung aus Ufo und Gewehrkugel hätte leben dürfen.

Die Stimme des Reverends brachte mich zurück in die Gegenwart. Er befahl mir einzusteigen und mich auf eine der Bänke an den zerkratzten Resopaltisch zu setzen.  
Dann lehnte er den Stock in seine Armbeuge, um mit der Linken in eine der Taschen des Dusters zu greifen und mir Handschellen in den Schoß zu werfen.

"Leg sie an. Mit der Kette ums Tischbein."

Besagtes Tischbein war ein fingerdicker, am Boden festgeschraubter Metallstab. Mit der Kette darum konnte ich gerade noch so der nächsten Anweisung des Geistlichen nachkommen und meine Hände auf die Tischplatte legen. Selbstverständlich hatte ich die Schellen nur locker um meine Gelenke geschlossen, und selbstverständlich prüfte der Reverend das und machte sie enger.  
Er platzierte die Beretta außerhalb meiner Reichweite auf dem Tisch bevor er sich seines Mantels und Hutes entledigte. Dann nahm er auf dem einzigen Stuhl Platz, schob einen Hocker in meine Richtung und angelte mit seinem Stock nach einer Blechbox mit aufgedrucktem rotem Kreuz, die unter der Spüle stand.

"Lass mich nach deinem Bein sehen."

Ich zögerte, bevor ich der Aufforderung nach kam. Als ich meinen Unterschenkel auf den Hocker gelegt hatte, zog der Alte seine Handschuhe aus und machte sich daran, mit einer Schere die in Fetzen hängende Jeans knapp unterhalb des Knies abzuschneiden.  
Ohne den Mantel sah er schon eher nach Geistlichem aus, als nach gealtertem Westernheld. Er trug Anzug und Rollkragenpullover, beides in klerikalem Schwarz, zu dem sein weißes Haar in auffälligem Kontrast stand. Keine Ahnung wie alt er sein mochte. Ende siebzig, Mitte achtzig?  
Man sollte meinen, dass mich ein am Stock gehender Greis nicht so verdammt nervös hätte machen sollen: Aber mit diesem Stock hatte er gerade einen Kelpie aufgespießt wie einen Schmetterling. Und bei einem muskelbepackten Riesen in den besten Jahren hätte die Chance bestand, das er sich selbst überschätzte. Jemand der jedoch dieses Alter erreicht hatte, musste mit allen Wassern gewaschen sein. Der Mann erinnerte mich an einen heimtückischen, alten Grizzly.

Ich warf einen Blick in die Runde. Der Großteil der Einrichtung stammte aus dem selben Baujahr wie der Wohnwagen selbst; nur vereinzelt waren Zugeständnisse an die moderne Welt gemacht worden, wie zum Beispiel mit der kleinen Mikrowelle in der Küchenzeile.  
An der Tür, hinter der sich vermutlich Klo und Dusche befanden, hing ein eingerahmter Druck mit dem Kriegerkodex der Armee. Darüber eine handgeschriebene Liste in der die Paragraphen des Kodex mit passenden Bibelstellen verglichen wurden.  
Quasi jede dafür geeigneten Stelle war mit Bücherregalen besetzt. Ich las einige Titel: Black Indian, Religion, Magie, Militär. Alles nur Sachbücher.  
Der hintere Teil des Wohnwagens war mit einem Vorhang vom Rest abgetrennt.  
Ich japste vor Überraschung und Schmerz, als der Reverend Antiseptikum auf mein Bein sprühte und versuchte es instinktiv fortzuziehen. Er packte mein Fußgelenk.

"Halt still", forderte er schroff.

Nach der schmerzhaften Prozedur des Säuberns machte der Alte sich daran, die fünf langen Schnitte mit Klammerpflaster zu versorgen. Es sah nicht so aus, als würde er das zum ersten Mal machen.  
Als er fertig war, schob er mein zerfetztes T-Shirt zur Seite, um sich meine Schulter und Brust anzusehen. Neue Schnitte und Blutergüsse überdeckten halb die alten. Eine interessante Farbzusammenstellung. Ich überlegte Fotos davon zu machen um die als moderne Kunst zu verkaufen. Der Reverend drückte auf meinen Rippen herum, und grunzte nur, während ich ihn am liebsten schreiend in die Finger gebissen hätte. Durch Justins Unterricht kannte ich den Unterschied zwischen gebrochenen und geprellten Rippen. Das hier waren eindeutig Prellungen - die taten mehr weh.

"Danke", knurrte ich, als der Reverend den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten wieder an seinem Platz verstaute.

Der Alte musterte mich kurz bevor er brüsk erwiderte: "Gerne geschehen."

Mit sparsamen Bewegungen schaltete er einen Heizlüfter ein, dann die Kaffeemaschine und bückte sich zum Kühlschrank um eine Dose Cola und eines dieser in Plastiktellern verschweißten Fertiggerichte herauszunehmen. Nachdem er die Folie mit einer Gabel angestochen, und den Teller in die Mikrowelle geschoben hatte, stellte er die Dose zusammen mit einem Strohalm und einer Plastikflasche Schmerzmittel in Reichweite meiner angeketteten Hände. Der Plastikring unter dem Verschluss der Flasche war noch mit selbem verbunden, die Flasche war noch unangebrochen.

"Da ich vermute, dass du nichts anrühren wirst, was nicht original verpackt ist", gab der Geistliche kund.

Verdammt richtig. Im ersten Moment überlegte ich, das Medikament trotzdem nicht zu nehmen, aber dann siegte meine Vernunft über falschen Stolz. Ich riss den Verschluss der Coladose auf und steckte den Strohhalm in die Öffnung. Nachdem ich das Etikett auf der Flasche überflogen hatte, schüttete ich drei der Tabletten auf meine Handfläche, neigte den Kopf, um sie mit meinem Mund aufzunehmen wie ein Pferd ein Stück Zucker und spülte sie mit einigen Schlucken Cola hinunter.

Die Mikrowelle klingelte und der Reverend entfernte die Folie vom Teller, nahm Besteck aus einer Schublade und eine Flasche Mineralwasser aus dem Kühlschrank. Während er nach dem Flaschenöffner griff, der von einer Schnur unter einem der Geschirrschränke hing, fragte er:

"Wie ist dein Name?"

"Harry."

"Nun gut. Iss mit mir, Harry."

Er stellte den Plastikteller vor mich und legte das Besteck so hin, dass ich es erreichen konnte.  
Um die Gabel in den Mund zu bekommen musste ich mich zwar so weit über den Teller beugen, dass ich fast ebenso gut auf Besteck hätte verzichten können, aber ich aß so gesittet wie unter den Umständen möglich.

Viel zu schnell war ich fertig und hatte den allerletzten Rest Kartoffelbrei und Soße aus der Schale gekratzt. Zwar könnte ich noch ein weiteres Dutzend dieser Portionen verdrücken, aber der ärgste Hunger war gestillt.  
Am liebsten hätte ich meinen Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt, um einige Stunden zu schlafen. Die Tabletten hatten den Schmerz in meinem Bein zwar nicht völlig ausgeschaltet, aber ihm den Biss genommen, so das ich das verbliebene Ziehen und Pochen leicht ignorieren konnte. Der Ventilator des Heizlüfters pustete die warme Luft direkt in Richtung des Tisches und abgesehen von einem heißen Bad konnte ich mir momentan kaum etwas Angenehmeres vorstellen.  
Der Alte wusste, was er tat. Das er meine Wunde versorgt und mir zu essen gegeben hatte, war nicht aus Herzensgüte geschehen, sondern aus Berechnung. Ein billiger psychologischer Trick, so wie dieses _guter Cop - böser Cop_ \- Spielchen. Doch das Wissen darum machte diesen Kniff nicht weniger wirksam: Ich war dem Alten dankbar. Er saß mir gegenüber, sein Gesicht so ausdruckslos wie das eines passionierten Pokerspielers und aß Reiswaffeln zu seinem Mineralwasser. Seine Schultern hingen nach vorne als würde das Gewicht aller Sünden der Welt auf ihnen lasten, aber seinen Rücken hielt der Reverend so kerzengerade als trüge er ein Korsett.  
Ich nahm noch einige Schlucke von der Cola in der Hoffnung, dass das Koffein meine Müdigkeit in Schach hielt.  
Okay, ich war wohl dran ihm das Stichwort zu geben.

"Warum tun Sie das?", fragte ich und gestikulierte in Richtung des leeren Tellers.

"Weil du ein Mensch bist", entgegnete er.

Mein Anflug von Dankbarkeit verpuffte unter dieser Antwort.

"Und das war Joseph nicht?", schnappte ich.

Reverend Lawsons Augen funkelten kalt.

"Nein. Er war ein bis aufs Mark verrotteter Despot, der es liebte, aus dem Verborgenen heraus seine Umwelt zu manipulieren und ihr seinen kranken Willen aufzuzwingen."

"Sie meinen so, wie Sie ihm und mir Ihren Willen aufzwingen, in dem Sie uns irgendein Zeug ins Essen mischen, das uns zu geistigen Krüppeln macht?"

Für einen kurzen Moment entblößte der Geistliche seine Zähne wie unter einem lautlosen Knurren oder einer Grimasse des Schmerzes.

"Das war ein Unfall. Joseph war einer der ersten und damals wusste ich - ... stimmte die Dosierung noch nicht richtig."

"Und wie genau wirkt Ihr Wundermittel mit passender Dosierung?"

"Es nimmt Hexern ihre teuflischen Fähigkeiten - ohne ihnen den Verstand zu rauben."

Ich schauderte. Noch schlimmer.

Mir war nicht bewusst, es laut ausgesprochen zu haben, bis der Reverend nachfragte: "Weshalb? Definierst du dich über deine Kräfte?" Er beugte sich leicht zu mir vor: "Glaub mir, das ist dumm. Wenn auch die verständliche Torheit der Jugend." Ein humorloses Lächeln krümmte flüchtig seine Mundwinkel. "In Vietnam haben sie mir mein rechtes Knie zerschossen. Das war der Wendepunkt, danach ging es bergab." Er streckte eine altersfleckige Hand mit knotigen Gelenken über den Tisch. "Damit habe ich einst mühelos Tennisbälle eingedrückt. Jetzt bin ich an manchen Tagen froh, eine Tasse halten zu können."

"Das ist ein blödsinniger Vergleich", schnaubte ich, "Muskelstärke und Magie!"

"Warum? Sag mir, was Magie für dich ist, Harry", forderte er mich auf.

Ich öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, und klappte ihn wieder zu. Ich hatte noch nie darüber nachgedacht. Sie war einfach. Dachte ein Profi-Schwimmer über das Wesen des Wassers nach? Oder ein Sänger darüber, was Musik war?

"Magie ist eine Fähigkeit, ein Werkzeug", antwortete ich schließlich schulterzuckend.

"Eine Waffe?", fügte er mit ausdrucksloser Miene hinzu.

"Ja, von mir aus auch eine Waffe. So wie Ihre Beretta da. Sie können mit ihr ein tollwütiges Tier erschießen, das ein Baby anfällt. Oder aber auch das Baby selbst. Das macht die Waffe weder gut noch böse."

Der Reverend schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

"Magie ist Macht, Harry. Macht von einem Ausmaß, die ebenso wenig in die Hände eines Einzelnen gehört, wie eine Atombombe. Schon gar nicht in die Hand eines Kindes oder eines unreifen, von Natur aus egoistischen Jugendlichen. Sie ihm zu nehmen, geschieht nicht nur zum Schutz der Menschheit, sondern zu seinem eigenen Wohl."

"Wenn Sie ihm Ihr Zeug einflößen, verhindern Sie, dass dieses Kind oder dieser Jugendlicher jemals zu einem verantwortungsvollen Erwachsenen werden kann, der Magie fürs Gute einsetzt."

"Und das wird er von ganz allein irgendwann tun?", erkundigte sich der Alte spöttisch, "Oder willst du dafür sorgen, dass jeder dieser angehenden Magier ein verantwortungsvoller Mensch wird?"

"Ich nicht, aber andere."

"Erzähl mir nichts!", stieß der Reverend hervor, seine Stimme war plötzlich heiser vor Wut. "Wo waren denn diese _Anderen_ , als ich in Chu Pah auf eine Siedlung gestoßen bin, in dem ein Hexer die gesamte männliche Bevölkerung ausgerottet hatte, der die Mädchen - manche von ihnen kaum alt genug, um allein zu laufen - zwang, seine perversen sexuellen Gelüste zu befriedigen? Wo waren sie in dem Fischerdorf in Südkorea, als eine 13-jährige Hexe eine Flutwelle auslöste, die mehreren Dutzend Fischern das Leben kostete, nur weil dieses Hexe sich durch einen der Männer gekränkt gefühlt hatte? Wo waren sie hier, in Missouri, als Joseph Tanner Menschen dazu brachte, ihm große Summen Bargeld zuzustecken oder ihn als Erben in ihren Testamenten aufzunehmen, indem er ihren Geistern falsche Erinnerungen einpflanzte? Wo waren sie, als diese Menschen geistig krank und finanziell ruiniert waren? Wo waren sie, als Joseph die Mitarbeiter der Behörden, die ihm auf die Schliche gekommen waren, mit Wahnvorstellungen in den Selbstmord trieb? Wo waren diese Anderen, in den unzähligen Fällen, die ich sonst noch erlebt habe?"

"Verbrechen wird es immer geben", argumentierte ich, "Darum gibt es Gesetze und Leute, die darüber wachen, dass diese Gesetze eingehalten werden."

Ich lauschte dem geistigen Echo dessen, was ich gerade gesagt hatte. Das war nicht wahr, oder? Hier saß ich und verteidigte die Fanatiker, die mich einen Kopf kürzer machen wollten, vor jemandem, der kaum ein besseres Schicksal für mich vorgesehen hatte.  
Der Reverend stieß den tiefen Seufzer aus, der eigentlich von mir hätte kommen müssen. Er trank einen Schluck von seinem Wasser.

"Du hast mich nicht verstanden, Harry", erklärte er und klang nunmehr eher müde als wütend. "Macht in diesem Ausmaß korrumpiert! Dagegen helfen auch keine Gesetze. Selbst der Hexerdokor, der Schamane, der Geistheiler - oder wie er sich auch immer nennen mag - der nicht offensichtlich verdorben ist, ist dennoch ein Werkzeug des Bösen. Es liegt am Wesen der Kräfte selbst."

"Wie können Sie darüber urteilen! Sie - "

"Hör mich zu ende an!", fiel er mir ins Wort, "Wenn man sich als normaler Mensch an jemandem rächen will, muss man planen - hat Zeit, seine Tat noch einmal zu überdenken und davon Abstand zu nehmen. Mit Hexerei jedoch reicht allein der Rachegedanke und der Wille und es ist geschehen. Wenn man jemanden mit einer Waffe verletzen oder töten will, so geht man das Risiko ein, im Kampf selbst verletzt oder getötet zu werden und muss sich den Konsequenzen stellen wenn man mit dieser Tat gegen Gesetze verstößt. Ein Hexer jedoch, in einer Gesellschaft die sich weigert zu erkennen, dass es so etwas wie Hexerei überhaupt gibt, ist nahezu allmächtig." Der Reverend griff über den Tisch und packte kurz eine meiner Hände. "Du hast noch genug Menschlichkeit in dir, um am Schicksal anderer interessiert zu sein. Unter Gefahr für dein eigenes Leben hast du die Bestie von jemandem abgelenkt, den du als deinen Widersacher siehst. Du bist kein Monster, wie so viele andere, die ich gestoppt habe. Du bist ein Mensch, ein kluger, tapferer und ich wage zu behaupten _guter_ Mensch. Wären da nicht deine magischen Kräfte. Bitte Harry, beantworte mir ehrlich eine Frage: Hast du diese Kräfte noch nie missbraucht?"

Ich wich seinem Blick aus, starrte auf meine Hände, die sich zu Fäusten ballten.

"Ich ... habe Fehler gemacht", flüsterte ich.

Hatte der Alte recht? Hätte ich nicht mit Magie, sondern mit normalen Waffen gegen Justin gekämpft, wäre Elaine dann noch am Leben? Oder hätte sie nicht auch durch den Querschläger einer Kugel sterben können? Wie unsinnig diese Überlegung war, wurde mir klar, als mir bewusst wurde, dass es gar keinen Grund gegeben hätte, gegen Justin zu kämpfen, wenn mein Pflegevater und Mentor nicht versucht hätte meinen Geist zu kontrollieren. Mit Magie.  
Ich schloss die Augen. Und ja, er war da, der Drang meine Umwelt mit meiner Macht nach meinem Willen zu formen. Mich zu rächen. Mir zu nehmen von dem ich meinte es stünde mir zu. Ich wusste bis heute nicht genau, was es wirklich gewesen war, das mich Justins Angebot, mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten, abgelehnt hatte.  
Ach scheiße. Ich wollte darüber nicht nachdenken. Mein Kopf tat weh. Ich wollte schlafen.

Ich sah auf, als ich hörte, dass Reverend Lawson sich erhob. Er griff nach seinem Stock, um ins hintere Teil des Wohnwagens zu gehen. Als er den Vorhang beiseite schob, erhaschte ich einen kurzen Blick auf ein Bett, dessen Decke so straff gespannt war, das es aussah, als könnte man einen Ball drauf hüpfen lassen. Der völlige Gegensatz zu dieser militärischen Ordnung bildete die Kommode an der anderen Wand, die so überladen war mit allem möglichen Kram wie ein mexikanischer Schrein am Día de Muertos. Während Lawson ihre oberste Schublade öffnete, zog ich mithilfe der Gabel den Drahtklipp seiner Waffeltüte und die Flasche mit den Schmerzmittel zu mir.  
Der Geistliche kam zurück und ich schüttete mir zwei Tabletten in die Hand, um sie mit Cola herunter zu spülen.  
Nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte, stellte der Alte eine braune Plastikflasche, ähnlich der, die ich gerade wieder zugeschraubt hatte, in die Mitte des Tisches.

"Das hier, Harry", sagte er, "ist deine Chance auf ein normales Leben."


	9. Chapter 9

Ich starrte die so harmlos aussehende Plastikflasche an. Das Versprechen auf ein normales Leben, ein Leben ohne Magie. Das war es doch, was ich mir erst - wann, vorgestern? - so sehnlich gewünscht hatte. Frei zu sein von Verantwortung und vom Bann des Damokles. Nicht mehr den Atem der Wächter im Nacken zu spüren. Vielleicht würde sogar das Gepräge des Dämons verschwinden.  
_Zu spät_ , beschied eine nüchterne Stimme in meinem Kopf. Dadurch bekäme ich meine Unschuld nicht zurück. Oder Unwissenheit. Ich würde weiter Kenntnis davon haben, dass es eine ganze Parallelwelt gab in der es von Kreaturen wie Kelpies, Werwölfen, Vampiren und Dämonen nur so wimmelte. Zu diesem Wissen würde lediglich das hinzukommen, dass ich nicht mehr in der Lage war mich zu verteidigen.  
Freiwillig würde ich das Zeug ganz sicher nicht trinken.

Diesen Entschluss auszusprechen, war nicht notwendig, der Reverend las ihn in meinem Gesicht.

"Ich hatte gehofft, du wärst einer der wenigen Einsichtigen", erklärte er schroff, und seine eigenen Züge schienen zu Stein zu erstarren. Er machte Anstalten nach seiner Waffe zu greifen. "Was ich jetzt tun muss, tut mir aufrichtig leid."

Mir auch. Ich trat mit aller Wucht die ich im Sitzen aufbringen konnte gegen sein rechtes Knie. Ein dumpfes Stöhnen entrang sich ihm, er umklammerte das Knie mit beiden Händen.  
Ich wand mich hastig aus den Bügeln der Handschellen, die im Gegensatz zu modernen Vorhängeschlössern jeder mit ein wenig Übung und einer Haarnadel aufbekam. Oder dem Drahtklipp einer Waffeltüte.  
Als ich aufsprang um die Beretta zu packen, schoss der rechte Arm des Alten vor und traf mit dem Handballen hart meine Rippen. Ob es ein Zufallstreffer war, oder er tatsächlich einen Nervendruckpunkt hatte erwischen wollen - der Effekt war derselbe. Ich fiel mit einem Schrei seitlich vom Tisch und krümmte mich vor Schmerz zusammen. Beim Fallen hatte ich die Pistole vom Tisch gerissen. Ich griff nach ihr, aber der Reverend stieß mit seinem Stock nach meinen Fingern. Ich zog sie gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück, bevor sich die stumpfe Metallspitze in meinen Handrücken bohren konnte. Lawson schwang den Stock so kurz und hart zur Seite wie einen Golfschläger. Ich schaffte es den Kopf weit genug zur Seite zu drehen, dass er mich nicht frontal erwischte und mir die Nase brach, dennoch tat der Treffer hundsgemein weh. Lawson holte erneut aus, doch diesmal griff ich nach dem Stock und erwischte das verdammte Ding auch tatsächlich. Als ich daran zerrte, gab es keinen Widerstand - anstatt zu versuchen die Waffe aus meinem Griff zu reißen, hatte der Reverend die Klinge des Stockdegens gelöst und zog sie. Heimtückischer, alter Bastard.  
Ich schlug mit der erbeuteten Scheide nach seinem Knie, aber er wehrte den Hieb mühelos ab. Mein Versuch ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen, indem ich ihn am Hosenbein riss, scheiterte ebenfalls. Doch er war abgelenkt genug, dass ich nach der Beretta greifen konnte. Dachte ich. Bevor ich meine Hand um den Griff schließen konnte, kickte er die Waffe unter den nächsten Küchenschrank ins Aus.

Ich kannte vielleicht den einen oder anderen schmutzigen Trick, aber der Alte war ein Profi. Anstatt mich weiter auf einen Kampf einzulassen sollte ich den taktischen Rückzug antreten, denn in dem engen Raum zwischen Tisch und Küchenzeile würde er mich so leicht filetieren wie eine Sardine. Mir gelang es zwar gerade eben, seine Hiebe und Stiche mit der Stockscheide abzuwehren, aufzustehen schaffte ich jedoch nicht. Ich robbte auf dem Hintern immer weiter in den Wohnwagen hinein, von der rettenden Tür weg, bis das Unvermeidliche eintrat und seine Fechtkenntnisse über meine Reflexe siegten. Eine kreisende Bewegung seines Handgelenks, ein Ruck, und plötzlich war ich den Stock los und spürte die Spitze des Degens gegen meine Halsschlagader drücken.  
Ich neigte meinen Kopf unwillkürlich nach hinten. Meine Haare streiften den Stoff des Vorhangs, der das Schlafabteil vom Rest des Wohnwagens abtrennte. Ein metallener Geschmack breitete sich in meinem Mund aus. Der Treffer ins Gesicht vorhin hatte mir Nasenbluten verpasst. Ich schniefte. Lawson starrte wie die Inkarnation eines Racheengels auf mich hinab.

"Ich will dich nicht töten," knurrte er, "aber ich werde es tun, wenn du mich dazu zwingst!"

Oh, ich glaubte ihm. "Bob!", krächzte ich. "Hilf mir!"

"Wie denn?", ertönte die prompte Antwort hinter dem Vorhang, "Es ist helllichter ... "

Ich hörte den Rest des Satzes nicht. Der Kopf des Reverends zuckte erschrocken nach oben, als die unvermutetete Stimme erklang. Dieser kurze Moment der Ablenkung reichte mir um den Degen zur Seite zu schlagen, auf die Beine zu kommen und den Alten beim Revers seines Jackets zu packen. Ich würde ja wohl einen Achtzigjährigen nieder ringen können! Das Nächste was ich wusste war, dass ich durch den Vorhang flog und mit den Nieren gegen einen Bettrahmen prallte. Beschissener Kampfsport.  
Der Reverend wollte mir folgen, verhedderte sich aber im halb heruntergerissenen Vorhang. Es hielt ihn lange genug auf, so dass ich mich aufrappeln und den Stuhl vor der Kommode schnappen konnte. Bobs Augen leuchteten in aufgeregtem Hellorange als ich das Möbelstück herumschwang. Er stieß ein gackerndes Lachen aus. Ich wehrte einen Degenstich mit der Sitzfläche ab, vollendete den Halbkreis und ließ den Stuhl mit aller Kraft gegen die Scheibe über dem Bett krachen. Die Scheibe zersplitterte wider erwarten nicht, etwas Besseres passierte: Das Fenster flog samt Rahmen auf, riss aus den Scharnieren und fiel polternd draußen auf den Beton.

"Äh, Harry", erkundigte sich Bob als ich auf das Bett sprang, "warum verteidigst du dich nicht einfach - "

Ich machte einen Hechtsprung aus der Fensteröffnung und rollte mich ungeschickt über eine Schulter ab.

" - mit Magie?"

Benommen blieb ich auf dem nassen Beton liegen, es gab keinen Teil meines Körpers der nicht schmerzte. Dieser Erkenntnis folgte eine weitere. Etwas fehlte. Etwas war anders. Außer dem Tuckern des Stromgenerators war es still. Ich öffnete die Augen, rappelte mich schwankend auf, eine Hand auf meine Rippen gepresst.

Der Regnen hatte aufgehört.  
Die Erkenntnis traf mich mit der Macht einer religiösen Offenbarung. Als ich die Energie der Elemente um mich herum sammelte, explodierte etwas im Generator mit einem lauten Knall und hüllte das Heck des Silver Rocket in grauen Rauch.  
Es war wie die Spontanheilung nach einer langen Krankheit. Stellen Sie sich vor, Sie wären uralt, halb blind, halb taub, müde bis ins Mark Ihrer porösen Knochen. Und plötzlich werden Sie kopfüber in den Jungbrunnen getaucht: Auf einmal können Sie wieder scharf sehen und hören und wollten anstatt allein die Anstrengung des Aufstehens zu fürchten mit Begeisterung den nächsten Marathon mitlaufen.  
Oh ja, der Alte hatte ja so verdammt recht gehabt: Magie war _Macht_.

Ich konnte nicht anders als lachend meinen Kopf in den Nacken zu werfen und mit beiden Fäusten in die Luft zu boxen. Ich glaube, ich tanzte trotz meines lädierten Beins sogar ein wenig herum. Für einen objektiven Betrachter hätte das sicherlich genauso dämlich ausgesehen, wie es mir im Nachhinein vorkam - aber der eine Beobachter den ich hatte, der war nicht objektiv. Lawson stand in der Tür des Wohnwagens und zielte mit einem Revolver auf mich. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht verriet mir, dass mein Lachen für ihn wie das triumphierende Gelächter des Oberschurken gewirkt haben musste. Er drückte ab, zweimal kurz hintereinander.  
Ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu lachen. Die Projektile prallten von dem Energieschild vor mir ab. Nie war es mir leichter gefallen, ohne jedes Hilfsmittel einen Schild zu schaffen. Allerdings wollte ich mein Glück nicht überstrapazieren und testen, ob es den nächsten Schüssen standhielt. Ich streckte ruckartig meinen Arm nach Lawson aus, so als wollte ich ein Messer nach ihm werfen.

_"Ventas servitas!"_

Die Waffenhand des Reverend zuckte nach hinten, als hätte der Hieb eines unsichtbaren Riesen sie weggeschlagen. Revolver und Hand prallten so heftig gegen die Tür, dass es eine Delle in der Verkleidung gab. Ich konnte beinah hören, wie die Handknochen splitterten.  
Der Alte krümmte sich mit einem Schrei zusammen und wäre die Stufen des Wohnwagens runtergefallen, wenn ich ihn nicht aufgefangen hätte. Die Hand an den Körper gepresst atmete er schluchzend zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen ein. Ich ließ seine Schultern los und er ging ganz zu Boden, wiegte sich vor und zurück.  
Scheiße. Ich hatte ihm nur die Waffe aus der Hand reißen wollen, aber entweder war mein Zauber zu stark gewesen, oder der Alte hatte den Revolver mit nahezu übernatürlicher Gewalt festgehalten. Vermutlich beides. Ohne meinen Stab als Fokus hantierte ich so feinfühlig mit Magie wie ein Troll mit einer Keule.

Ich hob die Waffe des Reverends auf. Hier hatte ich mein Klischee: Eine Smith & Wesson Special, mit Griffschalen aus Hickoryholz und Perlmuttinlay. Heiliger Bimbam. Es fehlten nur noch die Kerben darin für jeden besiegten Feind.

"Worauf wartest du?", keuchte der Reverend, "Ich bin bereit."

Er kniete vor mir, sah mich unverwandt an und murmelte etwas in Latein oder Spanisch, das sich nach einem Gebet anhörte. Meine Kopfschmerzen machten sich wieder bemerkbar.

"Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich", forderte ich ihn auf, tat was man nicht tun sollte und steckte den Revolver vorne in den Bund meiner Jeans, "Wo ist das Wohnhaus?"

Lawson sah mich an, als hätte ich ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen.

"Was ... ?"

"Charles soll einen Arzt rufen oder Sie zu einem fahren", erklärte ich so langsam und deutlich als spräche ich zu einem geistig Minderbemittelten.

Der Reverend gab keine Antwort. Als ich in den Wohnwagen stieg, starrte er mich immer noch ungläubig an.  
Ich nahm die Flasche mit den Schmerztabletten, schnappte mir die beiden Teile des Stockdegens und steckte sie zusammen. Dann öffnete ich den Kühlschrank um zu sehen ob Eiswürfel da waren, in die der Reverend seine Hand packen konnte.  
Während der ganzen Zeit nervte Bob mich mit Fragen und klugscheißerischen Kommentaren. Ich hörte ihm nicht wirklich zu. Es war die Stille, die mich schließlich aufhorchen und einen Blick Richtung Kommode werfen ließ. Die Lichtgloben in Bobs Augenhöhlen waren erloschen. Na toll. Ein eingeschnappter Luftgeist hat mir gerade noch zu meinem Glück gefehlt.

"Später Bob, okay?", versuchte ich ihn zu beschwichtigen, "Dann berichte ich dir alles ganz ausführlich."

Er würdigte mich keiner Antwort. Gerade als ich den letzten Eiswürfel aus seinem Behälter in ein Handtuch gedrückt hatte, erklang von draußen ein dumpfes Geräusch. Ich schloss stöhnend die Augen. _Lieber Gott, mach' dass der Alte nicht auch noch ohnmächtig geworden ist._  
Ich ließ Eis Eis sein und humpelte zurück zur Tür.  
Der Reverend lag zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden, sein Haar war nicht länger weiß sondern rot.  
Joseph stand über ihm, holte mit der Stange in seinen Händen zu einem weiteren Schlag aus.  
Ich schleuderte den selben Zauber, mit dem ich dem Reverend entwaffnet hatte, auf Joseph.  
Er wurde zwei Schritte weit zurückgefegt und fiel mit einem _"Uff!"_ auf den Hintern. Das Metallrohr hüpfte klirrend und scheppernd über den Beton. Joseph schnappte nach Luft und sah für einen Moment aus wie ein bärtiges Riesenkind, das vor Schreck jeden Moment anfangen würde zu heulen. Doch dann verzerrte sich sein Gesicht zu einer Maske aus Hass und Angst, die sein Gesicht kaum mehr menschlich aussehen ließ. Er sprang auf, stand zusammengekauert da, die Zähne zu einem Knurren entblößt, die Hände zu Klauen gekrümmt, als wolle er sich mit bloßen Händen auf Lawson stürzen. Ich machte einen Schritt vor, Josephs Kopf fuhr zu mir herum und er wich fauchend zurück. Plötzlich drehte er sich um und rannte fort, brüllte Unverständliches und stieß dazwischen unartikulierte Schreie aus.  
Ich kniete mich neben Lawson. Es war nicht notwendig, nach dem Puls des Alten zu fühlen, seine halb geschlossenen Augen starrten ins Leere.  
Nun hatte er doch noch seinen Märtyrertod bekommen.

Zurück im Wohnwagen nahm ich Bob und das Pentagrammamulett meiner Mutter von der Kommode - dem Schrein, Altar, was auch immer. Ich blätterte in einem der Bücher, die darauf lagen: Handgeschrieben, ich kannte die Sprache nicht, aber die Zeichnungen - hauptsächlich Sigillen und Kamea - verrieten mir, dass es sich um Grimoires handelte. Dann lagen dort Ringe mit Edelsteinen und Monogramm, ein undefinierbares Objekt, das mit Holzperlen und Federn besetzt war, eine geflügelte Kachinapuppe, eine handtellergroße Trommel mit bemaltem Fell, aber auch völlig gewöhnliche Dinge wie ein Schlüsselbund, ein Zippo mit eingraviertem Pin-up-Girl und eine dieser Christophorus-Medaillen wie Katholiken sie manchmal im Auto hängen hatten. Ich fragte mich, was es mit dieser Sammlung auf sich hatte und warum der Reverend dieses _Teufelszeug_ nicht verbrannt oder sonst wie zerstört hatte. Manches von diesen Artefakten wäre saugefährlich in den falschen Händen und ich war sicher, dass er das gewusst hatte.

Vereinzelte Tropfen fielen noch vom Dach des Carports. Die Gewitterwolken hatten sich aufgelöst und waren ersetzt worden von einer einheitlichen grauen Wolkendecke, ganz weit oben am Himmel. Kalter Wind war aufgekommen.  
Ich hatte den Duster des Reverends in der Absicht vom Haken genommen, seine Leiche damit zuzudecken, doch dann hatte ich es mir anders überlegt. Er fror nicht, ich ja.  
Mit dem Mantel über den Schultern setzte ich mich auf die Stufen des Airstreams, verstaute Bobs Schädel in einer der großen Taschen des Dusters und streichelte mit den Fingern über das zerkratzte Metall des Pentagramms.

Ich musste dagegen ankämpfen, dass mir die Augen zufielen. Angst vor Charles und seiner Frau hatte ich nicht, nicht mehr. Selbst wenn sie die ganze Nachbarschaft zur Hexenjagd zusammentrommelten, konnten sie mir nicht wirklich zur Gefahr werden. Sie selbst waren es, die sich in Acht nehmen mussten vor dem Wolf, von dem sie meinten, sie hätten ihm die Zähne gezogen und zu einem gehorsamen Hund gemacht. Ich wünschte mir ganz sicher nicht, dass Joseph dasselbe mit ihnen anstellte wie mit dem Reverend, aber ich würde mir auch nicht für sie das sprichwörtliche Bein ausreißen um sie zu warnen. Ich war kein verdammter Heiliger.

Irgendwann bog ein schwarzer 37 Ford Pickup um die Ecke und hielt neben dem Transit des Reverend. _Noch ein paar mehr von der Sorte, und es reicht um ein Oldtimer-Festival zu schmeißen_ , kommentierte die ironische Stimme in meinem Kopf leise. Sehr leise.  
Ich schluckte, und stand langsam auf.  
Der Fahrer, ein bärtiger, fast kahlköpfiger Mann in Jeansoverall und kariertem Flanellhemd griff nach dem Stab, der in der Halterung an der Rückwand des Führerhauses hing, direkt unter einer Schrotflinte. Er stieg aus, warf die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und kam auf den Wohnwagen zu.

McCoys Gesicht war ausdruckslos, als er mit wenigen Blicken die Szene erfasste. Die Augen hinter den goldgefassten Brillengläsern schlossen sich, und ich hatte den Eindruck - ich wusste - dass er mit seiner Sicht nach Spuren arkaner Energie Ausschau hielt. Die Stille zog sich hin wie geschmolzener Pizzakäse.

"Bekomme ich großen Ärger?", hörte ich mich fragen als ich sein Schweigen nicht länger aushielt.

Uh.  
Na ja, es klang immerhin _etwas_ mutiger als: _"Wirst du mich jetzt nach Edinburgh zurückschleifen, wo man mich mit einer Kapuze über dem Kopf tagelang in einer feuchten Zelle auf mein Todesurteil warten lässt?"_

McCoy wandte sich mir zu und musterte mich. Ich pulte an einem der Schrotkörner in meiner Schulter um mich von dem Drang abzulenken, all meine in den letzten Tagen angestaute Kraft in einem einzigen, gewaltigen Zauber gebündelt auf den Schotten zu schleudern. Und dann so schnell und so weit fortzurennen, wie ich nur konnte um irgendein Loch zu finden, in das ich kriechen konnte. Möglichst eines so tief und unerreichbar wie der Marianengraben am Grund des Pazifiks.

"So wie es aussieht, hast du bereits reichlich großen Ärger gehabt", stellte der alte Wächter fest, "Was ist hier passiert?"

Ich berichtete es ihm. Dabei vergaß ich irgendwie Bobs Rolle, beziehungsweise Existenz zu erwähnen. McCoy hörte mir zu ohne mich zu unterbrechen oder Fragen zu stellen. Als ich fertig war, ging er neben der Leiche des Reverends in die Knie und drehte das Gesicht des Mannes zu sich.

"Nimrod", murmelte er.

"Sie kannten ihn?"

"Nein. Nur seine Reputation. Er war ein Phantom, das seit Jahrzehnten Jagd auf Magier und Menschen mit geringerer Begabung gemacht hat." Die kalte Wut in McCoys Stimme schien hinzuzufügen: Vor _meiner_ Nase.

"Werde ich ... großen Ärger bekommen?", fragte ich erneut.

McCoy seufzte. Seine Gelenke knackten, als er sich erhob, "Nein, unter gewissen Bedingungen nicht."

"Was für Bedingungen?"

Er verschob seine Brille, als er sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Nasenwurzel massierte.

"Der, dass du versuchst den Glauben abzulegen, jedes Mitglied des Konzils wollte dir Übles. Und der, dass du dich bemühst, mir wenigstens etwas zu vertrauen anstatt mit allem und jedem allein fertig werden zu wollen."

Ich starrte ihn an.

"Manche Dinge heilt nur die Zeit allein. Aber gegen Alpträume zum Beispiel gibt es gewisse Geistestechniken, mit denen man sie sublimieren kann", erklärte er, "Ich kann dir diese Techniken beibringen. Wenn du mich lässt."

Ich nagte an meiner Unterlippe, blinzelte um meine Sicht klar zu bekommen. Es waren nur die verdammten Schrotkörner in meiner Schulter. Ehrlich.

"Okay", krächzte ich.

McCoy nickte und ich meinte ein Lächeln gesehen zu haben, das über seine Züge huschte.  
Er sah zur Leiche des Reverends, knurrte etwas unverständliches und fuhr sich mit einer Hand energisch über den kahlen Kopf.

"Ich bringe dich erst einmal heim", entschied er, "Es ist nicht nötig, dass jemand dich mit dieser Sache in Zusammenhang bringt. Komm, Hoss."

Damit drehte er sich um und ging zurück zum Pickup. Ich spürte wie meine Kinnlade runterklappte. Hoss? _Hoss?!_ Mutter aller Rednecks, mach' dass ich mich verhört habe!

Ich folgte McCoy humpelnd zu seinem Wagen. Als ich einstieg, blieb ich mit den Mantelschößen in der Tür hängen. Ich öffnete sie noch einmal, befreite den Stoff und schlug ihn über meine nackten Füße. McCoy kommentierte meine Aktion mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Willst du das lächerliche Ding etwa behalten?", schnaubte er, "Das gehört in einen Film wie _El Dorado_. Und das - "Er nickte Richtung Stockdegen," - was willst du damit?"

Ich antwortete nicht sofort. Während wir endlosen Reihen von Maisstauden entlangfuhren, sah ich den Schrein des Reverends vor meinem geistigen Auge. Und verstand endlich. Die Dinge waren nicht nur Artefakte, die seine Siege dokumentierten - sie waren eine Art tote Feinde und ihr Andenken zu ehren.  
Meine Finger fanden den Mechanismus im Knauf des Stockdegens, mit dem man die Klinge löste. Ich zog den blanken Stahl eine handbreit aus der Scheide, starrte die Spiegelung meiner Augen auf der Klinge an und zwang mich den Blick zu erwidern.

"Trophäen", entgegnete ich.


End file.
